


Manhattan U: A modern american story

by meaniswhatuare



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND KING GEORGE IS A DOUCHE, Alex is new, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And angst, Angelica is sassy, Attempts on suicide, F/F, F/M, Hercules is weird, John Adams and John Quincy Adams are siblings, John IS Gay, John Laurens and Frances Laurens are siblings, Lafayette is posh, M/M, MARLIZA ANGST, Maria and Susan are siblings, Maria is there, Mentions of Death, Peggy is nice, Triggers: Depression, and rare ships woo, depends on the situation, eliza is bi, lams can be otp or brotp, maria and eliza are bestfriends, mentions of masturbating/masturbation, seabury is a fuccboi, there will be smut, there will be some sex, tragic backstory, with few mentions of other people from other musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: College is a year or a phase that isn't that memorable due to stress and your will to graduate, Alexander Hamilton moves to Manhattan University to start a new life and meet new friends since he got kicked out of his old college in a different place.





	1. Chapter 1

 

   August 6, 2015. It is a new year for Manhattan University, means new students for seniors to mess around. A taxi cab stopped on the entrance of the campus, “That will be 30 dollars.” The driver told the person who is in the back seat giving the driver the payment. Alexander Hamilton, a young looking new student wearing a brown hoodie, some baggy pants and a pair of worn out converse is starting his junior year of college in this University. Alex looked at the logo of the school as the driver opened the trunk of the taxi to get his things. “Welcome to Manhattan University! What dorm?” A random man greeted him which made Alex shocked, “Lancelot Hall.” Alex answered the question at the random man. “Let me introduce myself first, I am Aaron Burr. This is the key to your dorm and every students has a very own Manhattan University rape whistle.” Aaron mentioned giving the items to Alex, “Rape Whistle, and what for?” Alex thought looking at the whistle and stuffing it in his pocket and grabbing his bags going in the campus, Alex’s first impressions of the campus was positive, it’s spacious and he seems to like it here.

 

      As Alex arrived in his dorm, he was greeted by three men and rap music playing. “There he is!” Lafayette, an exchange student from France said standing up with his hands up. “Am I in the right dorm?” Alex asked chuckled as he got in, “Yeah you are in the right dorm, we have the last bed here.” A cute guy with freckles answered Alex’s question closing the door. “I am John Laurens by the way.” The boy introduced himself to Alex, “Alexander Hamilton or call me Alex.” Alex introduced back with a smile on his face. “Are you a freshmen or something?” John asked him while Alex fixes his things, “Nope, I just transferred here because I got kicked out.” He answered placing a frame on the shelf. “For?” Hercules, a buff man asked Alex. “Random things, I had a fight between a professor and some random students who are wrong with everything happening.” Alex answered sitting on his bed frowning, “That was harsh.” John answered sitting beside Alex. “Don’t worry Alex, we got your back.” Lafayette mentioned with a smile on his face, “So do you guys want to go to the club sign ups down at the grounds?” Hercules asked them pausing the song that was playing.

 

 “Yeah! And let Alex over here pick what ever he wants.” John said patting Alex on the head, the four men burst out of laughter afterwards. “Well lets go!” Lafayette said as they went out of their dorm, “Is Aaron Burr a student here?” Alex asked his newly found friends walking out of their dorm building. “Yeah he is a student here, but he is mostly know here because he is the so called welcoming committee as the students mentioned so far.” Lafayette answered as they arrived at the booths and went on their separate ways looking at booths, Alex spotted a booth he loves and sets his passion on. The school’s newspaper, Alex thought for a minute that aren’t school newspapers only for High School and Middle School only? “Interested on joining the school newspaper?” John asked Alex placing his arm around him. “Yeah, I am interested. I have been in charge with the school newspaper ever since Middle School and-“ Alex answered as someone interrupted. “THERE THEY ARE!” A student yelled out as everyone ran to the parking lot, “What is going on?” Alex asked John following the other students. “It’s the Schuyler Sisters.” Lafayette answered as Alex saw 3 Lamborghinis, one is pink, the other one is blue, and the last one is yellow. “Why are they going nuts on them?” Alex asked, “They are attractive as hell. I take dibs on the adopted asian sister.” One student behind the squad blurted out. “Basically they make the gays straight, and the straights gay. Also their father is rich as hell.” Hercules answered Alex.

           

        The first girl who got out of the pink car is a dark skinned girl wearing a pink crop top with the word WORK printed out in white, white ripped pants matching with black high heels and her hair is curly. “That is Angelica Schuyler, the eldest of the three sisters.” Lafayette said as the second child got out of her car, the second girl is an Asian-American girl with raven hair wearing a white button up shirt with a light blue sweater vest on top of it, black skirt and leggings with white shoes on. “That one is Eliza Schuyler, she’s adopted and she’s smartest of the three.” Hercules mentioned as half of the students went back to the booths, except for the other students. The third child is another dark skinned girl who wears a cute yellow sundress, has sort of the similar shoes as Eliza and has similar hair as Angelica. “That is Peggy Schuyler, the youngest of the three.” John said as he lets out a sigh looking at Peggy, “Looks like someone is inlove.” Alex mentioned nudging John’s arm.

 

      The sisters starts to walk and they follow them to the entrance, “Schuyler Sisters, your bags are on their way to your dorm room. And here are your new rape whistles for the year.” Aaron mentioned giving them their whistles, “And Angelica, dare for a date tonight?” Aaron asked Angelica but all he got was her blowing the whistle and walking away from  him. “Back to the topic of being inlove.” Alex mentioned  to John as he was staring at Eliza, but Alex went back to the booth he was supposed to sign up at. “Where do I sign up?” Alex asked the one who is incharge with the booth and gave him the board to sign his name, meanwhile at the distance Lafayette walks to Angelica. For Lafayette, he is close friends with Angelica eversince High School and he has deep feelings for her. “Well isn’t it my fashion friend!” Angelica said as he was with Hercules, “Angie!” Lafayette blurted out the nickname he has been calling Angelica. “Laffy Taffy!”  Angelica mentioned as the hugged, for Eliza she never had a crush with anyone in this campus. Well she has a bestfriend who she adores a lot, and Peggy she has a huge crush on John Laurens. But all Eliza is prioritizing is her studies and getting a good grade for a good job in the future since she wants to be in a Broadway show someday.

           

Back in the boys dorm at night time, they look at Lafayette smiling like a complete idiot. “What is the matter?” Alex asked him, “French boy is in love!!!!” Hercules said doing a heart sign. “Does he like someone?” Alex asked John, “Well he like Angelica, and I kinda like Peggy but she is eh... Not my exact type.” John answered. “There is this college dance by the way, I am having Peggy as my date.” Hercules mentioned, “Excuse you Mulligan? She is my date for that dance and you’ll just be a third wheel.” John said aggressively. “I’ll go for Miss Asian-American then- wait... ALEX!” Hercules said as he called Alex who is writing in his laptop, “Yeah?” He asked while he is still typing. “You want me to set you up with someone?” Hercules asked him, “No thanks, I am all good. The dance is when?” Alex mentioned as he stood up.”Next week to be exact.” Lafayette answered. “Depends on schedule of the school if they will move it.” John added to his explanation, “Wait... You have a turtle with you?” Alex asked John as he looks at the turtle. Alex is sort of afraid with animals like that because he thinks that it will kill him and he will die

           

“Yeah, I sometimes get depressed during my first year of college so thats why I bought that turtle.” John answered while Alex continues looking at the turtle.

 

      Meanwhile at the Schuyler Sister’s dorm room which is 3 bedrooms, Eliza smiles like an idiot while having dinner. “Is everything alright?” Angelica asks Eliza who is still smiling like a total idiot and looking at the ceiling, “It's about that guy with Laurens.” Eliza answered as she continues to eat. “I really want to know his name so badly.” She added looking at her phone, “You’ll probably see him around campus tomorrow for sure Eliza.” Peggy said smiling at her. “How is your best friend who looks like me?” Peggy asked Eliza, “She is doing alright... I  guess I haven't seen her since high school but she mentioned she is also studying here in Manhattan University. But I don’t see her in the campus.” Eliza mentioned as she went to her room to change her clothes to some dark grey sweatpants and a black hoodie she oftenly uses and goes out the dorm for a walk around campus so she won’t get caught by the security, the air was cold outside their dorm building which is a good thing for her to wear the clothes she’s currently wearing right now. While walking she saw Alex running around the campus for no apparent reason, and all of a sudden... CRASH! They bumped  into each other and Alex is on top of Eliza. Eliza grabs her rape whistle then blows it very loudly which leads to Alex standing up and covering his ears, “What were you doing?!” He asked Eliza aggressively. “I though you’ll do something to me for a second.” She answered standing up and leaving Alex alone, “Aren’t you the adopted schuyler sister uhm... Eliza right?” Alex asked from the distance and Eliza stopped. “How in Gods world did you know my name?” Eliza asked back and looked at Alex, “Oh... From my roommate John Laurens, and I am Alexander Hamilton by the way.” Alex introduced himself but Eliza just kept silent. “Psh rude...” Alex said as he walks away but Eliza grabs his ear, “What did you say?”  Eliza asked Alex in an aggressive tone. “I didn’t say anything!!” He cried out, “Don’t act like I didn’t hear anything.” Eliza said with a slight smile on her face. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes “I said you were rude okay, and what are you even doing at this time here on campus?” He asked Eliza.

 

“What are you also doing here this time on campus as well?”  Eliza asked back crossing her arms looking at Alex.

“Wandering around...” Alex answered with his eyes up in the sky.

“Thats what I want to hear.” Eliza said as she sat down on the bench.

 

       Alex sat beside Eliza on the bench looking at the sky, “So... What brings you here in Manhattan University?” She asked Alex. “Attitude and a new life.” He answered in a good manner, “Spending 2 years of college in a different school? Wow thats a thing I haven’t seen lately. I mean why didn’t you stay instead in your old school?” Eliza asked him. “Funny question, I got kicked out because I called a teacher a fat motherfucker.” Alex mentioned  while Eliza slowly back away from Alex and suddenly laughing, “Thats legit?” She asked him with that smile on her face. Alex didn’t answer for a while he just starred at the beauty that this Schuyler sister has, “Yeah, I am serious. So tell me about yourself.” He answered while his eyes are still focused on Eliza. “Well I am adopted.” Eliza answered looking at the ground with a sad look on her face, “That is harsh... What happened anyways to your real family?” He asked back moving closer putting his arm around Eliza.

           

     “Well I have no idea... I just heard from the father I have right now that my real parents are dead, no wonder I was looking for them the whole entire time when I learned that they passed away.” Eliza said as her voice cracked, Alex feels the same for Eliza for he is also an orphan himself. “You know what Eliza, I am an orphan as well. I got adopted by the Washington’s when I was 15 and they signed the papers when I graduated high school, so in conclusions to that. You are not alone, you never walk alone.” Alex said with a smile on his face, Eliza looks at him with a smile on her face as well. “You know what, I gotta go already... If you want my number, Laurens or Lafayette has it. Nice meeting you Alexander.” Eliza said as she stood up running back to her dorm building, “GUYS GUYS!” Alex said as he opens the door of his dorm room.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” John asked him.

“Did you see a ghost?” Lafayette asked him.

“A ritual happening at the football field?” Hercules asked him but everyone looked at him.

 

     “No! Not those, I talked to Eliza.” Alex said with a smile on his face closing the door, “ELIZA?!? ELIZA SCHUYLER?!?” Lafayette asked once more to Alex. “Yes!” He answered Lafayette  as the three boys went wild, “FIRST DAY, FIRST TARGET!!!” Hercules said patting Alex’s shoulder. But it seems like John isn’t happy about him talking to Eliza. “What’s the problem buddy? Eliza and I talked and I need her number.” Alex said while John is looking at his pet turtle, “He is just sleepy that’s all.” Lafayette said grabbing his phone and giving it to Alex. “Why give me your phone?” He asked the Frenchman, “You wanted Eliza’s number right? Thats her number and write it down.” Lafayette answered as Alex got his phone and saved Eliza’s number.  “Thanks Laf.” Alex mentioned giving Lafayette’s phone back, Alex walks to his bed and goes to sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Second day of school, Alex is the last one to wake up among the four boys but John Laurens is waiting for him to wake up. "Glad to see you awake Alex." John mentioned as Alexander rubs his eyes, "What time is it anyways?" He asked fixing his hair. "Looks like you need a haircut there." John said with a smile on his face, "Me? Are you kidding me? A haircut?" Alex exclaimed pointing at his long hair. "Yeah your hair is getting longer, and Eliza doesn't like boys with long hair. This isn't the 18th century." John mentioned chuckling while Alex is tying his hair, "Where are you going for breakfast?" He asked Alex. "I don't know, you where are you going?" Alexander asked John back. "There is a coffee shop in campus, want to go there for breakfast?" John answered smiling, "Sure!" Alex said grabbing his wallet and cellphone. John just laughed because of Alexander's attitude towards him and how he is low-key concerned about him, "Okay, okay, just wait for me!" John told Alex as they both went out of the dorm room. Upon arriving at the coffee shop Alex saw Eliza with her sisters and waved at them, Eliza waves back with a smile on her face. "Is that the guy you were talking about?" Angelica asked her with a smile on her face, "Maybe... Well yes he is the guy I mentioned about before." Eliza answered with a slight smile on her face. "Did you guys talk already?" Peggy asked Eliza patting her at the back, "Yeah we talked last night at the bench near the dorm building." Eliza answered while she is looking at Alex who is ordering at the counter. "I'll be right back Laurens." Alex told Laurens as he sat down beside the Schuyler sisters and Eliza sat with Alex, "LAURENS!!!" Lafayette and Hercules greeted him with Starbucks in their hands. "Hey!" He greeted back smiling at them and looking at Alex, "Day two of Alex and his first love." Hercules told to Laurens and Lafayette. "Should we tell him?" Lafayette asked Hercules, "About?" Hercules and Laurens asked Lafayette. "Eliza that is bisexual?" Hercules asked him, Laurens and Lafayette's eyes widen when they found out about that question, "Wait... She is bi?" Laurens asked quietly looking at Alex and Eliza talking and laughing. "We shouldn't tell him right?" Peggy asked angelica at the distance, "We shouldn't, let him find it out for his own." Angelica answered staring at Alex and Eliza. "Well... I have to go already, you know for my class." Eliza said standing up grabbing her cup of coffee, "You know what, me too I uh... Have to go to my class now." Alex told Eliza standing up as well. "Oh boy." Laurens, Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, and Peggy said in sync as the two left the coffee shop, "He forgot his food." Laurens told Lafayette. "Okay girls, what is the latest issue happening?" Hercules asked walking towards Angelica and Peggy, "Eliza is still denying that she is bi that's all, and she likes your new friend." Peggy told Hercules. "I can see... And since when did we had our last Elizabeth Schuyler is Bi watch again?" Hercules asked them again, "During our school fair." Peggy answered.

March 4, 2014. Manhattan university school fair, Hercules, Peggy, and Angelica are spying on Eliza. "Anything new?" Angelica asked Hercules with his binoculars or he calls it the Binoculars which is have the colors of the bisexual flag, "Talking to that girl over there.... She is smiling, eye contact seems to be alright, and the girl is smiling at her. Now the girl is checking her out. Eliza is biting her lip!" Hercules told Angelica while Peggy clings on to the tree koala style, "HOLD UP! I CAN READ LIPS." Peggy told her friends grabbing Hercules's binoculars. "What is she saying?" He asked Peggy, "The girl said, 'well you are one beautiful human. And do you work out often?' Then Eliza answered 'yeah not that much.' biting her lip, I can tell she is flattered from this angle we have." Peggy said giving back the binoculars to Angelica. "Oh mah god!" Angelica exclaimed giving the binoculars to Hercules, "What happened?" He asked Angelica who is shook as hell, "Eliza pulled the girl close to her." Angelica answered. "NO WAY!" Peggy and Hercules reacted in unison as they fight over the binoculars, meanwhile with Eliza and that mysterious girl she is with the girl tapped her shoulder and asked "Aren't those your sisters with their friend?". Eliza looked at the distance to see Peggy and Hercules fighting over a pair of binoculars and Angelica standing there, "Guys she saw us." Angelica told Hercules and Peggy. Eliza shrugged and continue to talk to the girl she is with, "You were saying?" Hercules asked the two Schuyler sisters.

Back in the present day, the three had a cringe-worthy spasm. "We shouldn't tell my friend." Hercules stood up leaving the coffee shop, after Alex's class he accidentally bumped into a girl wearing a red shirt and a black skirt with. "Whoops! Sorry." They both said in unison and Alex smiled picking up her stuff, "Alexander! Have you met Maria?" Eliza asked walking towards Maria pointing at her. "Oh! Hi I am Alexander Hamilton, nice meeting you Maria." Alex said as him and Maria shook hands, "How long have you guys been close?" He asked the two girls. "Since when we were kids." Eliza answered with a smile on her face; Eliza has been close with Maria ever since the age of 5 and they become inseparable after that. While for Maria, she has these deep feelings for Eliza when they reached sophomore year of high school. "Hah! You guys are like soulmates now; I got to go already I have errands to do." Alex said running away from Eliza and Maria. "There you are Alex!" Lafayette mentioned as he saw Alex walk to his next class, "Dude you scared me, what you need?" He asked Lafayette while they were walking. "We are going to do some community service." Lafayette answered as they dropped their bags and gives Alex a shovel, "Wait what?!" Alex exclaimed as Lafayette left him joining Laurens and Hercules. Alex paused for a while to see John without his shirt on and all of a sudden he got motivated to do things and went with the 3 boys, "SCHUYLERS!" Samuel called the sisters by the distance. "Yes?" Peggy asked Samuel in a disgusted tone, "The King George told me you girls should be working as well, since there are no lady works which are light and not stressful. You guys will be carrying those sand bags." Samuel answered pointing at the 15 sand bags resting on that tree; the sisters rolled their eyes and dropped their bags off to the side. "C'mon girls, it's for the great or good of the environment, and after those boys dig plants are there at the other tree." Samuel told the sisters as they go to a tree to leave their bags , "Alright! Now let's get to wor-." Eliza said but Peggy cut her off "Aren't you taking that stupid vest sweater off?" Peggy asked Eliza pointing at the sweater, "I am going to take it off." Eliza answered taking the vest sweater off rolling her sleeves up to her elbows unbuttoning 3 buttons of the shirt she has, running to the tree where the sand bags are placed.

Maria on the other hand was talking to her friends Thomas Jefferson or TJ for short and James Madison or JM for short as well, "Isn't that the Schuyler Sister you have been crushing on?" Thomas asked pointing at Eliza and Maria blushes looking at the middle child carrying those sand bags. "I'll go get her a drink..." Maria said walking away from Thomas and James going to the vending machine behind them, "Concerned eh?" James asked Maria staring at the vending machine pressing the button for a coke. "I saw the side of her bag; she has no water bottle or anything. I just don't want her to get dehydrated like she mostly did during high school." Maria answered as the can appeared "And besides we are just friends, no harm!" Maria added grabbing the can looking at her two friends, "And there she is..." Thomas said as Eliza stopped looking at the three friends at the distance. "I'll be right back guys." Eliza said walking towards Maria, Maria's heart starts to pound very hard seeing a sweaty Elizabeth Schuyler with her hair up and without that light blue sweater vest. "Hey!" She greeted Maria looking at the coke can she has on her hand, "Oh hey! Have this." Maria said giving the cold beverage to Eliza, "Thanks!" Eliza said opening the can and starts drinking the beverage. "Oh! Uhm... Eliza, I was wondering if you have time to hang out tonight, like you know for a movie?" Maria asked Eliza with a smile on her face, "Oh... Uhm, I can't go out right now. Homework and projects messed me up and it's only the second day of college, anyways thanks for the drink Maria, I'll let you know if I have the time." Eliza answered waving goodbye to Maria going back to work with her sisters.

"Laurens, I have a question..." Alex told Laurens while they are still digging, "Go ahead ask." Laurens said as he stopped working. "Why is King George called 'King'?!?" He asked Laurens dropping his shovel down, "Because his parents named him like that and now he acts like a god damn king." Hercules said as Alex saw Eliza at the distance working. "Hm... Looks like she got rid of the sweater vest for the first time." Lafayette said as he continues to work, "I am pretty sure she hid it inside her bag." Alex said leaving the three boys to work. "Is he going to pick a fight on the George guy?" Hercules asked his friends but Laurens and Lafayette shrugged as a response and continues to work, "Ehem..." Alex said while King George watches some students work. "Oh! Who is this?" He asked Samuel who is attached to his phone, "Oh! That is a new friend of those three over here." Samuel answered George's question pointing at Lafayette, John Laurens and Hercules, "I am here to ask you on why are we even working here?!?" Alex complained flailing his arms around. George laughed along with Samuel looking at Alex's pissed off face, "Whoa are you alright Alexander?" Laurens asked him walking away from the two boys. "NO!" He answered grabbing his bag walking back to the dorm room, "C'mon you can talk about it to me." He told Alex putting his shirt back on and grabbing his bag following Alex. "Did you see those boys?!? They laughed at me when I was complaining!" He said grabbing his key unlocking the door of the dorm, "Oh yeah forgot to tell you, that thing we are working in the gardens of the school is for environment purposes." Laurens said grabbing his towel and clothes. "Even though?!?" He asked flopping down on his bed, "It's the great or good of the environment anyways." Laurens explained as Alex sighs looking at his phone. "I'll leave you alone first to you know have some space." Laurens said leaving the dorm to go to the shower room. Alex sighs in despair to know that his best friend disagreed on his statement about working earlier in the school's garden, suddenly his phone lights up. "Who could this be now?" Alex asked himself unlocking his phone to see who sent the message.

Alex wondered who is this person who texted him so he replied to be sure on who is he talking to

All of a sudden the unknown number replied to him back.

Alex stopped for a moment and realizes that he has Eliza's number thanks to Lafayette and renames the contact name and starts to chat with her.

But Eliza isn't studying right now, she is out for "ghost hunting" with Hercules, Laurens, Angelica and Peggy "I am totally freaking the flip out!" Eliza said staring into the dark void in the hallway of the abandoned building of the campus. "Really Eliza?! You are still using that lingo?" Hercules asked her holding a flashlight, "Yeah... I want to be a good role model when I get married which won't even happen at all." Eliza chuckled and smiling nervously at that empty hallway.

"What are you guys doing at the abandoned building of this school Mr. Mulligan and company?" A slightly frightening voice asked the four friends, Eliza turned around pointing the flashlight to non-other than Aaron Burr with a beauty face mask on with a pink robe and duck slippers. "JESUS CHRIST ON A SCOOTER!" Eliza exclaimed looking at Aaron, "Well hello there Burr." Angelica greeted Aaron with a smug face. "Nice to be meeting you in this abandoned building Schuyler." Aaron told Angelica, "Go away Burr! We are ghost hunting." Hercules mentioned as they continue to walk around the abandoned building. "Are you sure there is something creepy despite Burr almost scaring me to death?" Eliza asked Hercules, "Maybe..." Hercules answered looking around. BANG! The six students heard a disturbing noise at the distance which fueled their fear tank, "Should we run?" Peggy asked them holding on to Laurens. "Nope! I think that's just a stray cat." Hercules answered as they continue to walk, "But stray cats are prohibited to enter the campus right?" Aaron said and the other students ran away screaming with fear. "Ha-ha! Suckers." Aaron mentioned walking around the hallways and hearing the sound once more, "WAIT FOR ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE!" Aaron blurted out all of a sudden running towards them.

"So do you have any idea where is Laurens and Hercules?" Alex asked Lafayette while they arrived back at the campus with food, "I have no idea with them, so far I saw on Hercules's snapchat story. He is going ghost hunting with the Schuyler sisters and John Laurens." Lafayette answered Alex's question while they are walking. "Wait Lafayette... Is that Hercules?" Alex asked Lafayette pointing at Hercules, Laurens, and The Schuyler Sisters along with Aaron Burr running. Eliza ran for Alex's direction which leads her to accidentally hugging him, "Eliza! What's the matter?" He asked Eliza lightly pushing her away. "We saw heard an unsettling noise in an abandoned building in the campus." Eliza answered while her sisters and Hercules are doing a little dance with Laurens and Lafayette, "And I caught them." Burr added to Eliza's statement which made Alex shocked. "So that's the reason on why you guys are running." Alex told Eliza and the others, "Ha-ha very funny Alexander." Burr said with a smug face. "I CAN ONLY CALL HIM ALEXANDER EXCUSE YOU AARON BURR!" Eliza answered back, when Alex heard that response butterflies in his stomach appeared and he smiled at Eliza trying to be feirce as Aaron left. "Uh... so we got to go now, I have to cook for those two." Eliza said with a smile as Angelica and Peggy left, "Wait up!" Eliza exclaimed and ran back to the dorm building. Alex stood there and smiled as the three boys looked at him, "Lets go back to the dorm shall we?" Laurens asked Alex tapping his shoulder and left.

After that happened, meanwhile in the Schuyler sister's dorm Eliza looks at her phone's wallpaper of her and Maria smiling at it. All of a sudden she got a message from Alex

"HE CARES FOR ME!!!" Eliza blurted out of nowhere and smiling like a complete idiot. "Okay Eliza calm your tits down.... If you have any." Eliza said to herself replying back to Alex.

And Alex replied back to Eliza and chatting for a short while.

Eliza waits for another text message from Alex and he replied again to Eliza.

Eliza's sleepy eyes widen as she saw the smiley face in Alex's message, A SMILEY FACE. Eliza kept calm and replied back.

Meanwhile in Alex's dorm he smirked as Eliza's message came thru before sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day rises in Manhattan University; Alex doesn’t seem to have the mood going to his class at this morning since he has been doing these poems until 3 am which kind of bothers his roommates, in the dorm of the Schuyler sisters Angelica and Eliza were waken up by the sound of EDM coming from Peggy’s room. “A new mix DJ PegLeg?” Eliza asked in her morning voice wearing an oversized grey sweater and red shorts, “Yeah and a morning alarm for you two because, IT’S TRYOUTS AND AUDITIONS DAY!” Peggy said going out of her room serving breakfast to her sisters, “You seem excited.” Angelica told her sister Peggy. “Yeah! DJ for the campus radio, or maybe I’ll try for sports this time.” Peggy said sitting down, “What about you Eliza?” Her sisters asked her. “Hm… I’ll go for  theater.” Eliza said taking a bite of the waffle, “What about you two?” Eliza asked pointing the fork at both of them. But replied with a shrug instead, Eliza looks at her phone and got a message from Alex.

[Alexander]: Good morning! The sun is shining and so as your face!

Eliza smiled looking at her phone while her sisters look at Eliza, “Is it from Alexander again?” Peggy asked her nudging arm and wiggling her eyebrows. “Yeah… He sent me this cute text message.” Eliza answered showing Peggy and Angelica the message, “Don’t you think he likes you?” Angelica asks her. “Probably…” Eliza answered standing up going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, “Group chat with Herc?” Peggy asked Angelica. Angelica replied with a nod and brought their phones out.

[PEGGY]: Your friend Alex texted Eliza

[HERCULES]:No way!

[ANGELICA]: Yes way!

[PEGGY]: Check his phone if he isn’t around.

[HERCULES]: He has his phone with him mostly EVERYDAY!

[PEGGY]: Ask him!

“Hey Alex!” Hercules called Alex who is brushing his teeth, “Yeah?” Alex asked Hercules. “You texted Eliza?” He asked his fellow roommate. “Yep! Told her good morning and stuff like that.” Alex answered going back to the bathroom.

[HERCULES]: Yes… He did

[PEGGY]: CONFESSION TIME: I WALKED IN ELIZA VIOLENTLY MASTURBATING  TO LESBIAN PORN.

[ANGELICA]: wat._.

[HERCULES]: …

[ANGELICA]: Its true anyways…. But what the hell

[PEGGY]: SHE DON’T KNOW HOW TO LOCK THE DOOR WHILE DOING IT

[HERCULES]: Who or what is she masturbating about

[PEGGY]: You know who….

[HERCULES]: Maria?

[ANGELICA]: DING DING! You got it right….

[ANGELICA]: it’s obvious :p

[HERCULES]: It is pretty much obvious, SHE MOANS TOO LOUD ( don’t ask, peggy told me :v ) 

[PEGGY]: What I have heard: “UGH MARIA” and random moans.

[HERCULES]: How did you even see her violently masturbating?

            A few days before the school year has begun, Peggy was in her room playing call of duty with Laurens and Hercules online. “Hey pegs, can you send your latest remix to me?” Laurens asked her, “Sure! I’ll just get my USB from Eliza; she just borrowed it to transfer a movie.” Peggy answered taking her headphones off leaving her room. Peggy walks towards the door of Eliza’s room, well since Peggy is a rebel when it comes to entering her sister’s rooms she just barged in. “Eliza, I’ll just get my US- WHAT THE FUCK?!? Peggy exclaimed to see Eliza masturbating to lesbian porn shirtless, “What the hell Peggy?!” Eliza yelled out pausing the video covering her top portion with a pillow. “Next time lock the door and keep the moans low.” Peggy said opening the drawer to get her USB leaving her room.

 Present day, After that random chat session of the three friends, Peggy and Angelica starts to get ready. Eliza steps out of her room not wearing the go-to outfit she always wears but she is wearing a metallic blue shirt with black skinny jeans and a different pair of shoes, “Thank God you’re not wearing that stupid vest sweater.” Peggy and Angelica mentioned in sync. “It’s in the laundry, now let’s go!” Eliza said as she got her bag leaving the dorm room, as they arrived at the grounds Eliza went with Maria. “Here its goes again with her gayness.” Peggy said rolling her eyes, “OUR ADOPTED AMERICAN-ASIAN SISTER IS GROWING UP!” Angelica fake cried holding on to Peggy but pushes her away.

“So what are you trying out or auditioning for this year?” She asks Eliza while they are walking, “And… Your outfit is different now.” Maria said as her eyes scan Eliza from top to bottom. “Yeah it’s in the laundry now, thanks to King George’s great or good work.” Eliza said with a smirk on her face, “And about that question on what I’ll try out for, theater.” Eliza answered the first question Maria asked her. “Really?” Maria exclaimed as they sat on a bench, “Yep! I have been in 3 or 4 plays in high school right?” Eliza mentioned to Maria. The two girls laughed it out instead, “There she is… The wild Elizabeth Schuyler with her prey.” Hercules said with a Bear Grylls accent along with the two other sisters hiding behind a bush. “So… Do you have plans for tonight?” Maria asked Eliza moving closer to her, “Nah… I don’t have any plans that much despite of ghost hunting.” Eliza answered blushing putting her arm around Maria. “Oh goodness Lord.” Hercules and Peggy said in sync, “Hello Mulligan and The sisters! Have you seen Eliza?” Alex appeared behind them. “WAYAH!” Peggy blurted out accidentally punching Alex’s balls.

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Alex cried out in pain falling to the ground, “Well say goodbye to your future seven children with Eliza.” Hercules muttered. “Fuck you!” Alex said still in pain, “PEGGY!” Angelica said in an angry tone. “He shouldn’t creep up on me like that, and Alex, she’s with her quote on quote best friend.” Peggy answered while looking at Maria and Eliza talking, “Why quote on quote?” He asked the three. “Look at their actions.” Angelica answered grabbing the binoculars and giving them to Alex, “Really you guys painted it with the colors of the bisexual flag?” Alex said looking at the binoculars. “Hey… I gotta go to the school’s theater for auditions, lunch later?” Eliza asked Maria as she stood up, “Sure! Your treat.” Maria answered with a smile as Eliza patted her head leaving for the school theater. “I’ll follow Eliza.” Alex mentioned leaving the three hiding in the bushes, “You guys talked?” Thomas asked Maria sitting beside her. “Yeah… But for a short while she has auditions, but hey she is asking me out for lunch.” Maria answered Thomas with a smile on her face, “That sucks…” James mentioned patting Maria’s back. “Anyways, I am going to the theater on what is going on with Eliza’s audition.” Maria mentioned standing up leaving the two boys sitting on the bench, “She is worried and concern and they are just friends.” James said as soon as Thomas opens his mouth but closes it.

Meanwhile at the theater, Eliza arrived last minute running towards the stage “Schuyler… You are late auditions are over.” One of the audition committees told Eliza, “WAIT!” Eliza told the heads of the theater club. “Let me audition.” Eliza added to her statement trying to hide the tears, “Okay… You better make it quick.” One of the heads told Eliza. Eliza gave sheet music to the pianist. The pianist starts to play the audition piece of Eliza on the piano; Eliza takes a deep breath and looks at the empty seats imagining that people are watching.

_I've learned to slam on the brake_

_Before I even turn the key_

_Before I make the mistake_

_Before I lead with the worst of me_

The theater club heads stayed on their seats while she sang the first verse beautifully

_Give them no reason to stare_

_No slipping up if you slip away_

_So I got nothing to share_

_No, I got nothing to say_

Alex sneaked in the theater to see Eliza audition for the theater club and suddenly fell in love with her voice, Maria on the other hand peeked on the other door just to admire the voice and looks her best friend has.

_Step out, step out of the sun_

_If you keep getting burned_

_Step out, step out of the sun_

_Because you've learned, because you've learned_

Eliza sang while walking around the stage with confidence. “Hey!” Laurens greeted sitting next to Alex, “You auditioned too?” He asked Laurens while watching Eliza sing. “Yeah, why won’t you audition? I wrote your name on the list earlier.” Laurens answered with a smile, ‘An audition?’ He thought to himself.

            _On the outside, always looking in_

_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

_Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

_I'm waving through a window_

_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

_So I wait around for an answer to appear_

_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

_I'm waving through a window, oh_

_Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_

The pianist stopped as Eliza stopped singing, “That was a nice piece Eliza, we will get back to you later and I think we have another one to audition as well.” One of the heads announced as Eliza got off the stage. “Alexander Hamilton?” They called out Alex’s name and stands up, “Wait? You are auditioning as well!?!?” Eliza asks Alex grabbing his arm. “Yeah…” He answerers, “Good luck with that. I am going for lunch with Maria now.” Eliza said leaving the theater to see Maria standing outside. “Nice audition piece there!” Maria said with a smile hugging Eliza tightly, “Thanks… Where do you want to go for lunch?” Eliza mentioned and asked Maria a question. “Wendy’s will do.” Maria answered with a smile on her face, “I’ll drive.” Eliza said as they went to the school’s parking lot. Eliza got her keys unlocking her car, “You first.” Eliza said opening the door for Maria and got in. Eliza got in her car putting on her seatbelt starting the car, “I wonder what’s hot and trending on the radio.” Maria said to herself turning the radio on.

“By popular demand, here is I will wait by Mumford and Sons.” The DJ announced while Eliza is driving.

            “Did he just say Mumford and Sons?” She asked Maria smiling like an idiot, “Yep! I know you like that band so much.” Maria answered pinching Eliza’s cheek. “NO WAY! AND THEY ARE PLAYING I WILL WAIT OH MY STARS!” Eliza exclaimed looking at Maria, after that car ride they finally arrived Wendy’s. “We here.” Eliza said unbuckling her seatbelt leaving the car and Maria follows her, “Find a seat I’ll order.” Eliza told Maria. “Do we have to follow them all the way from our campus to here?” Hercules asked Angelica walking to the entrance of Wendy’s, “And you just have to bring me with you three...” Alex stated as he is being dragged by Peggy to the entrance. “Why is this a big deal to you guys?” Alex asks them as they went in line, “Alexander!” Eliza called him. “Oh hey!” Alex greeted her from the distance while the three face palmed, “I didn’t know you will be having lunch here as well.” Eliza said high fiving Alex.  “How was your audition?” She asks Alex with a smile on her face, Alex was mesmerizes by Eliza’s smile for good 3 seconds “Oh… It uhm went well thanks for asking.” Alex answered. “I have to order food now for me and Maria now.” Eliza said walking towards the cashier, Alex turned around to see the three doing a weird pose. “What now?” Alex asked them furiously.

            “Sorry for the wait... The food will be ready for 10 minutes but I got milkshakes.” Eliza told Maria sitting down putting the tray on the table, “I can wait for it.” Maria said with a smile bringing her phone out taking a photo of Eliza. “I wasn’t ready!” Eliza said as she laughed. “You look pretty in the picture anyways.” Maria responded, “Send it to me I’ll make that as my profile picture.” Eliza said as their food has finally arrived. “Someone is Jealous…” Peggy said looking at Alex nudging his arm, “I am not.” Alex blushed dark red. “Yes you are.” Angelica said in song form.   

            “What did you try out or audition for?.” Eliza said asked taking a bite of a chicken nugget, “Cheerleading.” Maria exclaimed. Eliza’s eyes widen for a second to think that Maria auditioned for Cheerleading, “NO WAY!” Eliza yelled out standing up from her seat. Maria chuckled as Eliza sat down again, “You look cute when  you react to things like that.” Maria said tapping Eliza’s nose. “Don’t do that, It makes me feel uncomfortable.” Eliza said smiling, meanwhile with Alex and the three they look at Alex looking at Maria and Eliza. “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT WE HAVE CLASS TO ATTEND! OR MAYBE KING GEORGE’S GREAT OR GOOD THING.” Hercules said dragging Alex out of the store, “Maybe you guys are right, she does like Eliza.” Alex said as they walked back to the campus. “Well that’s true she has a crush on Eliza like since high school, trust me you should have known her that time.” Angelica mentioned, Alex sighs in despair because he has someone to compete with towards Eliza.

            As they arrived at the Campus they were approached by Samuel once more, “We need your help! Its for the great or good again.” He explained but Alex just rolled his eyes and groaned. “What does he need now?” Angelica asks Samuel “He opened a carwash near the campus, like five or ten steps you are already there.” He answered smiling like an idiot, “When do we need to start with that?” Alex asks Samuel. “Right now to be exact NOW GET GOING!” Samuel commanded pointing at the exit, “I am texting Eliza we need her for this, because she is the smart one.” Peggy said brining out her cellphone and opening the text messaging app.

[PEGGY]:Meet us at the entrance of the school…

“It takes her 0.8 seconds for her to reply but IT HAS BEEN 30 SECONDS!” Peggy said staring at her cell phone, “What if she just got stuck in the traffic on the way here?” Alex asked them. “Call Eliza.” Angelica commanded her little sister.

"But..."

"CALL HER!"

"Okay fine.. Jesus." Peggy said dialing Eliza's number. 

Eliza on the other hand is in an empty cubicle with Maria heavily making out with her, Eliza’s phone starts to ring while Maria kisses her on the neck. “I’ll take this call for a while.”  Eliza told Maria answering the phone call leaving the cubicle and the comfort room.

 

“Nyello?”

“HEY A LIZARD BENCH”

“Peggy… You don’t need to chop my name down, why are you calling?”

“I just called to say WE NEED YOUR HELP”

“Help? What for?”

“His royal doucheness King George opened up a car wash”

“WHAT?!?

“Yeah I thought that garden thing was over, so yeah go and help us with the math “

“Fine..”

            “Lets go back to the campus.” Eliza said as Maria went out of the comfort room, “What for?” She asked Eliza leaving Wendy’s. “Smart sister duties.” Eliza answered as they both entered the car going back to the campus, “Okay what do you need from me?” Eliza asked her sisters as she got back from the parking lot. “Thank goodness you are here.” Peggy said dragging her to the carwash King George has, “You are in charge with the cashier or anything WITH MATH.” Angelica told Eliza. “Uhm Angelica… I’ll just be in charge with the cashier instead.” Lafayette said with a smile on his face, Angelica nodded with a slight smile. “Okay you are going to help us wash the other cars along with the boys.” Angelica explained to Eliza, “WE HAVE A CUSTOMER!” Laurens said loudly as a car entered.  “Well your first job is to clean my car and Samuel’s car.” George commanded them as he went to the waiting shed, “And you… GO TO WORK AS WELL!” George commanded Samuel as he went with the others. “Goddamn it.” Eliza said as she sprayed by a hose thanks to Peggy, “Sorry!” Peggy responded doing a peace sign and smiling.

After that first day of the other great or good of King George, Eliza was exhausted from everything happening so she deserves a break. “Eliza… Be honest with us for once.” Angelica said while they are binge watching Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, “What now?” Eliza asked her sisters. “Do you like Maria? Its very obvious you like Alex but yeah do you like Maria Reynolds?” Peggy asked Eliza as the room went quiet, “I am not gay, I am just that affectionate.” Eliza groaned rolling her eyes focusing on their television. “I punched Alex accidentally in the balls earlier.” Peggy mentioned out of nowhere, “Well there goes my future children.” Eliza answered back. “And see! I am not gay by the fact I have mentioned I wanted children with Alexander.” Eliza stated chuckling a bit, “You can be Bisexual.” Peggy said pointing at Eliza. Eliza is actually bisexual but she keeps on denying that she’s into Maria, “I am.” Eliza  finally opened up to her sisters. “Are you serious or joking?” Peggy asked Eliza, “I am serious… I am bisexual, I just don’t want to tell it to you guys or to dad.” Eliza explained in a serious tone and forming a smile on her face. Angelica and Peggy gave a tight hug to Eliza, “Okay guys! I am suffocating now.” Eliza said as they start  to laugh. “YAY FOR A BISEXUAL SISTER!” Peggy said with a smile on her face, “Yay!” The three said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed so far, Alex has a strong connection with his friends and Eliza thanks to theater club accepting them two. “Betsey!” Alex greeted Eliza at the distance wearing her go-to outfit as usual, “Don’t call me that in public Alexander, it’s embarrassing.” Eliza warned him hitting the back of his head with her hand. “Sorry BETSEY!” Alex said as he starts to laugh, “Want me to call Peggy so you won’t have 7 children?” Eliza asked Alex and responded shaking his head moving back away from her. “Don’t!” Alex said as they entered the theater for practice, “Okay people, we left off where again?” Mr. Franklin asked them since they are doing a rendition of The Heathers: Musical. “Veronica and JD in 7/11.” Eliza answered “Right!” Mr. Franklin pointed at Eliza, “Alex, and Eliza places now.” Mr. Franklin called Alex and Eliza up on stage. The pianist places his fingers on the keys and starts to play Freeze Your Brain.

_I’ve been through ten high schools_

_They start to get blurry_

_No point in planting your roots,_

_‘cause you’re  gone in a hurry_

_My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den,_

_So It’s only a matter of when._

Alex sang holding a 7/11 cup as a prop leaning on the table, looking at Eliza smiling.

_I don’t learn the names_

_Don’t bother with faces._

_All I can trust is this concrete oasis_

_Seems every time I’m about to despair_

Alex pulls Eliza close putting his arm around her

_There’s a 7-11 right there_

_Each store is the same_

_From Las Vegas to Boston_

_Linoleum aisles that I love_

_To get lost in._

_I pray at my altar of slush;_

_Yeah I live for that sweet_

_Frozen rush…_

After that practice Alex decides to roam around the campus for a short while before Lafayette comes back from McDonalds, he suddenly see’s light shining from the campus’s gym. Alex peeked out of the window to see Eliza working out, “Oh shoot.” Alex said quietly hiding at the boys comfort room. “Well if isn’t the theater boy.” John Adams appeared out of nowhere laughing at Alex, “Adams, I have no time for your shit now.” Alex said in a furious tone. John Adams is Manhattan U’s bully he is known to be feared by many students, “I am just here to tell you to go back to where you came from, you creole bastard.” Adams said pushing Alex. “WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!” Alex said standing up trying to punch Adams in the face but he missed, Adams punches Alex in the face instead and Alex falls to the ground. “What’s going on?” A familiar voice frighten John Adams running away, Alex turned around and saw Eliza. “Hi.” Alex greeted with a smile and a busted lip, “You okay?” Eliza asks him checking his face. “Yeah, just a punch in the face no big deal.” Alex said standing up, “If you ask why he ran off when he saw me, I called him a fat motherfucker also last year now he is afraid of me.” Eliza said smiling as they walked. “Really? Is he like that all the time?” Alex asked Eliza “Yeah, he gives everyone a harsh nickname. Including me.” She answered, “What did he call you?” He asks Eliza. “Boobless Schuyler sister.” She answered with a smile on her face and silence filled the air.

“Really?” Alex asks

“Really, it’s true.” She answers

“Eh, It’s not the boobs that matter but the looks and attitude, besides you are a beautiful human being. No wonder why everyone likes you.” Alex said smiling getting a text message from Lafayette saying that he bought dinner already, “I gotta go now… Lafayette bought dinner.” Alex told Eliza. “AWW BUMPERS! Which reminds me, I need to cook dinner for my sisters. Catch you tomorrow Alexander.” Eliza said then kissing Alex on the cheek running away like the speed of light, Alex goes back to his dorm with a smile on his face jumping with joy.

            “DAMN IT YOU WIN ONCE MORE ANGELICA!” Peggy said hitting Angelica with a Gucci flip-flop, “BECAREFUL WITH THAT FILP-FLOP PEGGY!” Angelica said hitting her on the head with the CD case of the game that they are playing.  “OH WHAT DOES THE SPOON FULL OF SUGAR MAKES THE MEDICINE GO DOWN? MEDICINE GO DOWN.” Eliza sang loudly upon entering their dorm, “You seem happy tonight.” Peggy mentioned while she’s playing Mortal Kombat with Angelica. “Alex called me beautiful.” Eliza said bringing out the ingredients for their dinner tonight, “Maria went here earlier, she was asking me where you went. I said the gym.” Angelica mentioned while Eliza starts cooking their food, “Anything else from her?” She asks her sisters. “Nothing much.” Peggy answered Eliza just nodded and continues to cook, after that dinner. Eliza is in the living room binge watching Ouran High School Club wearing a light blue sweatshirt and green shorts along with her glasses and heard a knock on their door. Eliza stood up opening the door to see Maria standing in front of her, “Hey.” Eliza greeted her with a smile on her face. “What are ya watchin?” Maria asked Eliza sitting down on the couch, “Ouran High School Club.” Eliza said sitting beside her. “Wait! This can be sofa bed.” Eliza mentioned standing up turning the sofa into a bed Eliza laid next to Maria while they are watching, “Glasses… I like the get up.” Maria said pulling her closer. “Thanks… I really need them.” Eliza said smiling and holding onto Maria like a koala, “I don’t want to watch this anymore.” Eliza said grabbing the remote pausing the show. “Let’s watch… A walk to remember.” Eliza said selecting the movie and pressing play “Movies like these are complete tear jerkers.” Eliza said as the movie started “Let’s make a deal, whoever cries first. Will be kissed.” Maria mentioned with a smile on her face, “Fine but no going below the belt *coughs* us in Wendy’s *coughs*.” Eliza said with a smile staring at the television.

Halfway through the movie, Eliza and Maria are cuddling not a single tear has shed from Eliza and she is currently looking at Maria trying not to cry. “I really don’t get this movie.” Maria told Eliza, “It’s just your typical boy meets girl story but it’s something, the girl has leukemia or something. Now the guy will make most of her life memorable, I kinda reflect that to college.” Eliza explained properly to Maria. “What do you mean?” Maria asks Eliza while she is watching the movie, Eliza can’t form sentences for the moment she is in. “Even though we are in our junior year, I want to make the most of it until senior year.” Eliza answered looking at Maria’s eyes watering up, Eliza smiles because they are at the emotional part of the film. “You’re crying.” Eliza said poking her cheek smiling, “I am not crying.” Maria said being denial as hell. “Yes you are!” Eliza pointed at Maria laughing. “No I am not.” Maria said as Eliza starts to tickle her.

Meanwhile at the boys dorm room, Alex and Laurens are the ones still awake. “You can’t sleep?” Laurens asks Alex who is on his phone looking at Eliza’s snapchat story, “Yeah… It sucks to not sleep well because of a girl you love doesn’t or didn’t text you or you two didn’t chat.” Alex answered scrolling down to his messages so far with Eliza. Alex has been struggling over this for the past few days ever since he starts to talk to Eliza, “What about you and Peggy?” He asks Laurens which made him turn into a tomato. “Us? We are just casually playing video games during summer; let me tell you something Alex. Their father is very strict. I have heard from Maria when she stayed at Eliza’s place one time.” Laurens answered Alex smiling, Laurens on the other hand anyways. He has feelings for Alex and it has been a few days, but during theater practices he hasn’t had a chance to talk to him because of his paring with Eliza. “Is there like someone in your mind other than Peggy?” Alex suddenly asks him placing his phone on the side drawer of his bed, “Probably… But I won’t tell you even you’re my friend. Only Herc and Lafayette know.” Laurens answered turning the lamp off.

Back at the Schuyler dorm, where Maria is staying for the night, she and Eliza are snuggled up on the sofa bed the sister got. “So you won’t tell your dad that you like guys and girls, why?” Maria asks Eliza as they are watching already Bridget Jones’s diary, an all-time favorite of Eliza. “My dad is strict right? He said I have to get a boyfriend or else he will disown me.” Eliza answered as some tears fall from her eyes, “That is harsh… I bet he said that years before you started your college life.” Maria mentioned stroking Eliza’s hair. “So… It’s really Alex? The one you always wanted and waited.” Maria asked Eliza once more but fell asleep; Maria smiled looking at Eliza who fell asleep while watching her favorite movie. Maria removes Eliza’s glasses and sets them aside, “What the heck do I got to do to be with you?” Maria asks quietly as she kisses Eliza’s forehead.

The next day, thank God for the weekend! Where you can take a break from everything. But wait for a short while… They don’t exist in college, Angelica wakes up first and checks if Eliza is in her room but she is in that living room. Their dorm room is pretty big. Angelica sees her and Maria lying down hugging, Angelica pulls her phone out and sends a picture to the group chat she is in.

[ANGELICA]: Caught em’

[HERCULES]: Angelica you sneaky child… THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER I SHIP IT

[HERCULES]: LIKE FEDEX

[ANGELICA]:Shipping them like fedex since puberty hit them :P

“Mornin….” Eliza greeted her sister Angelica and Maria, “How was that movie marathon of you two?” Angelica asks them while Eliza grabs her glasses and puts them on. “It was fine…” Eliza answered as she stood up, “THANK GOD IT’S THE WEEKEND!” Peggy exclaimed as she went out of her room.

“Oh hey Maria.” Peggy greeted her

“Yo..” Maria greeted back with a peace sign standing up, leaving the dorm.

“What did you two watch last night?” Angelica asks Eliza while she’s fixing up, “two episodes of Ouran High School Club, a walk to remember, 500 days of summer, and Bridget’s Jones Diary . But I fell asleep halfway WATCHING MY FAVORITE MOVIE!” Eliza answered while the two sisters broke down to laughter “You know what… I took a picture of you and Maria on that sofa bed asleep.” Angelica mentioned with a smile showing her the photo, “ANGELICA! DELETE THAT!!” Eliza cried out as Angelica ran around the dorm. “NOPE!” Angelica said as Eliza pounced on Angelica’s back reaching for the phone.

            At the Revolutionary dorm, as Hercules likes to call it, Hercules’s loud laughter woke Alex up. “What’s the commotion about Herc? And where is Lafayette and Laurens?” He asks his friend who is blasting out old school rap music, “Went out to get breakfast for us.” Hercules answered. Alex reached for his cellphone and saw a message from Eliza, “She texted me.” Alex told Hercules smiling.

[ELIZA]:Woke up around ten,

because it’s the weekend,

and I have no idea on how to spend it.

 Lunch in taco bell

is kinda swell

if you can tell

nyaaa~ :3

“That’s cute of her.” Hercules said as he saw the message from Eliza to Alex, “We try to rhyme random things, its our go-to thing for us in theater practice.” Alex explained as he stood up fixing his bed. “WE HAVE ARRIVED WITH THE BREAKFAST!” Lafayette yelled holding the plastic bags along with Laurens smiling, “Alex, no practice today.” Laurens mentioned smiling as he gave Alex his food. “Thank you and Thank heavens!” Alex said loudly while the other 3 laughed, Alex never felt this happy in his whole life. ‘Is this the feeling of having close friend?’ He thought to himself looking at their faces but his eyes were on John Laurens and his eyes were on Alex as well.

            During lunch, Alex took Eliza to Taco Bell, “I like the new get up… Glasses.” He told Eliza smiling him “Thanks, I really need them. I have been wearing contacts every day.” Eliza told Alex. “They suit your personality.” He told Eliza which brought silence to the two of them “Okay… Since we are sad and desperate for love. Let’s play smash or pass.” Eliza mentioned to Alex. “How?” He asked Eliza who is currently eating her food, “We look at people around us or probably mention names, on who is smashable or not.” She answered smiling at Alex. Alex is apparently nervous on what is going on with this game of Eliza, “I’ll start.” Eliza said sitting up straight taking a deep breath.

“Smash or Pass, that girl wearing brown in the line?”

“Pass.”

“Why?”

“Are we seriously doing this Eliza?”

“Yes NOW MOVE ALONG, THAT GUY OVER THERE!”

“Smash….”

Eliza chuckles looking at Alex blushing like a tomato, “Really?” She asks him. “Yeah… He is cute, but not my type of person. Disclaimer I am straight!” Alex answered Eliza laughing.

“Very well… Now for people in our campus.” Eliza mentioned

Alex groaned and rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He said.

“Be honest.” She warned pointing at him

“OF COURSE!” He answered back flailing his arms.

Eliza smirks fixing her glasses.

“Peggy.”

“Pass.”

“Herc?”  
“PASS!”

“Lafayette”

“PASS PASS AND PASS”

“John Laurens…”

Alex blushes as Eliza mentions his name.

“Smash…”

Eliza laughs and looks at Alex

“I mean he is a pretty boy, Now ask me next.” Eliza said

Alex examined his terrain for a short while to look for someone

“That boy wearing a black polo, smash or pass.” Alex mentioned

“Pass….” Eliza immediately answered

“Why?” Alex asked

“His looks aren’t smashable.” She answered with a straight face. Alex nodded as a response and looked around him.

“How about that girl with that Steven Universe shirt?”

“Smash.”

“Okay people from the school, Let’s start off with.. Me?” Alex asked Eliza pointing at himself, Eliza broke into laughter all of a sudden. “YOU?!?! YOU?!? YOU?!? Well then smash.” Eliza answered with a smile, Alex blushed once more as they both laughed.

“Back to topic… Hercules?”

“Pass, I have my standards.”

“Aaron Burr?”

“If I have a life time supply of flashlights, I’ll throw them at him non-stop! So I’ll pass.”

“Really?”

“Really. Moving on, Lafayette.”

“Smash, he has looks.”

“Maria Reynolds?” He asked Eliza with a smile on his face; Eliza slammed her fists on the table “SMASH!” She answered and starts laughing. “No kidding…” He tells Eliza, “I am serious she’s hot, and I have feelings for her since high school started.” She explained smiling, Alex nodded as he continues to eat. Alex kinda felt sad from finding out that Eliza has feelings for Maria, what about him and his feelings for Eliza? Alex lets out a deep sigh. “What’s the matter Alexander?” She asks Alex looking down. “I am just tired that’s all, thanks for worrying about me.” Alex said as he stood up leaving Eliza, for the meantime she spent her day in the mall alone for a few minutes. “Eliza?” A voice called her attention as she turned around to see Maria in front of her face, “I saw you at taco bell earlier with Alex and it seems he kind of walked out on you, is there a problem?” Maria asked Eliza but all Eliza did was shrug to hide the real problem of Alex walking out on her. “He just walked out all of a sudden that’s it.” She answered with a slight smile on her face, “Here’s a thing, let’s have a date- a friendly date. There’s a new KTV bar near the campus.” Maria suggested to Eliza holding her hand. Eliza blushes after she heard the word “date” but sadly Maria mentioned the word “friendly”, “Does that sound good to you?” Maria asks Eliza. “Uh…. SURE!” She answered with a smile on her face, “Nice! I’ll meet you at 9, bench near your dorm building.” Maria said giving her a hug and leaving.

            3 in the afternoon, revolutionary dorm, Alex flopped down in his bed and groaned. “What’s the matter Alex? Your lunch date with Eliza didn’t pull through?” Hercules asked him but Alex kept silent for a while, “Is that true? She likes Maria?” Alex asks Hercules sitting up straight but Hercules just laughed out loud. “Wanna get drunk? Let’s invite Laf and Laurens, 9pm at that newly opened KTV bar across the campus.” Hercules asked Alex so he would feel better for once, Alex slightly smiled and nodded as a response. “THAT’S THE ALEXANDER HAMILTON WE KNOW!” Lafayette said bursting into laughter along with Laurens.

            “Angelica I am going on a date tonight.” Eliza mentioned while she’s typing for her blog post, “No you aren’t…” Angelica said walking out of her room crossing her arms. “Why not?” Eliza rolled her eyes and asked her sister, “I am giving you work to do.”  She answered going back inside to grab something. “Here… Compute for that!” Angelica requested to Eliza handing her survey forms, “What is this for?” She asked Angelica again. “Thesis. I am too lazy to do the computation, so you as my favorite sister. Have to do the computations; it’s preparation for your last year anyways. NOW WERK!” Angelica explained as she went back inside her room, Eliza examined the given surveys for her to compute for Angelica. “This will be hell...” Eliza said to herself opening Microsoft excel, putting her headphones on, and starts to work on the assigned tasks.

                        Quarter to 9, Schuyler dorm, It’s a cold night in Manhattan University and Eliza is getting ready for her night out with Maria, but the thing here is Eliza didn’t tell Angelica and Peggy who she is going out with. “I am going to the KTV bar that’s across the campus.” Eliza stood up from her seat stretching her body, “What for?” Peggy asked looking at Eliza. “I just need to get my mind off from Angelica’s thesis; all of those computations are hell to see as a junior. And I am going out with someone.” She answered going to her room to change her clothes since their dad can afford a three bedroom dormitory, “I am just lazy right now and I don’t feel like doing it at all, speaking of going out with someone. Who the lucky one?” Angelica asks her sister. “Won’t tell you!” She answered closing the door for privacy, Eliza walks out of her room wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt and her signature blue vest along with black pants and white shoes that don’t match her outfit mostly the same thing she wears every day. “Well I guess I’ll be going now.” Eliza mentioned to her sisters as she was reaching for the doorknob but Angelica grabs the back of her vest, “Hold up! You’re going out wearing that vest and those shoes?” Angelica asks her. “Yeah, I love this vest and those shoes.” Eliza answered, “The pants are okay, but the cliché top and shoes needs to go.” Angelica points at her vest and shoes. “But…” Eliza mentioned as Angelica pushes Eliza to her room “Change your outfit!” She mentioned.

 

“So who do you think is Eliza going out with?” Angelica asks Peggy, “I take dibs on that Alex.” Peggy answered flipping through the pages of the Haikyuu manga originally owned by Eliza, “I can tell she is going out with him that’s why I made her change her clothes, so she can dress to impre-” Angelica answered as she was cutted off by Eliza going out of her room. Her top is now a raglan shirt with still the color blue and wears her blue checkered vans and a touch of makeup, “So…?” Eliza asked her sisters. Angelica and Peggy gave two thumbs up in sync. “I gotta go now, bye girls! And Peggy one more thing!” Eliza goes near to Peggy just to snatch the Haikyuu manga from her placing it on her desk leaving the dorm, “Don’t have the sexy time, you might get pregnant and die!.” Peggy mentioned with her phone in her hands.

 

Outside the dormitory building Eliza is sitting on the bench and glued on her phone waiting for Maria’s message. “Eliza?” A voice called her, Eliza looked up to see Maria standing wearing a red dress and make-up that is beat by the Gods. “Whoa there Reynolds, you look stunning!” Eliza looked at her friend in a shook matter. “What are you waiting for, Graduation? Stand up! Lets go to that KTV Bar I saw.” Maria grabbed Eliza’s hand running to the exit of the campus.

 

As the arrived at the KTV bar, they were greeted by John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Alex. But the two girls ignored the boys and sat somewhere like 2 or 3 tables away from them, Maria ordered 2 bottles of beer for her and the middle Schuyler sister hence that Eliza doesn’t drink. “You changed your wardrobe all of a sudden, what happened to that light blue vest thing and those white shoes?” Maria asked her, Eliza sighed and drank a little. “Angelica told me to ‘change my style’ because I am going out with someone.” Eliza answered as she continues to drink, “And I have to get my stupid mind off all the school work, and earlier before going here Angelica requested me to do the computations of her thesis.” Eliza continued as she drinks a little more. “Beer tastes bitter as fuck.” Eliza blurted out as she calls the waiter for more; Maria on the other hand was shook upon hearing Eliza say the F word.

“I’ll tell you something; this is my first time trying beer.” Eliza mentioned as the waiter places another beer bottle on their table. “Well I haven’t heard you swear.” Maria told her as she continues to drink, a few seconds later Maria see’s Eliza’s bottle empty and ordered another one.

“Aren’t you drunk yet?” Maria asked while Eliza is busy chugging down her third bottle of beer.

“Huh? Not yet, ANOTHER ROUND FOR THIS PRETTY WOMAN” Eliza answered and pointed at herself, Maria is pretty much worried about Eliza. What if she gets into a bar fight with one of the boys or something. After Eliza’s fourth bottle she stood up and went to the stage and grabbed the mic. “Eliza! What the hell are you doing?!” Maria mentioned smiling.

“Alright! This next one goes out to *hic* the best girlfriend in the world!” Eliza mentioned, and Maria didn’t just hear Eliza being her girlfriend. Well maybe she is drunk that’s why, out of nowhere Journey’s ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ Plays from the speakers. She knows that she’s going to belt out vocals

Just a small town girl

Livin’ in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

Goin’ anywhere

 

The crowd goes wild on the first verse; Maria thought that she will act drunk as hell on stage.

 

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin’ anywhere

 

A singer in a Smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on, and on, and on!

 

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlight people

Livin’ just to find emotion

Hidin’ somewhere in the night

 

“WOO!, GO GET IT ELIZA!” The boys cheered for her along with some random strangers but Maria just chuckled staring at Eliza singing.

 

Workin’ hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin’ anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win

Some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on, and on, and on

 

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlight people

Livin’ just to find emotion

Hidin’ somewhere in the night

 

Maria smiled as she sees her friend singing off key which is beautiful in a way she has never felt before. During the instrumental interlude she air guitar using the mic stand which made Maria laugh her ass off.

 

Don’t stop believin’

Hold on to that feelin’

Streetlight people

Don’t stop believin’

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don’t stop believin’

Hold on to that feelin’

Streetlight people

 

“THANK YOU MANHATTAN! GOOD NIGHT!” Eliza yelled out as she dropped the mic and left the stage, “Well you were drunk tonight.” Maria said as they were walking back to the campus. “HELL YEAH I AM!” Eliza mentioned running with her arms stretched wide but she trips, “Eli, you alright?” Maria asked walking close to Eliza’s body lying down on the floor. “hISTORY IS HAPPENING IN THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WORLD!!” Eliza sang off key and passes out, Maria carries Eliza back to her dorm room. And by her dorm room, Eliza’s dorm room.

“I’m telling you Angelica, this sword can threaten a bitch.” Peggy said as she went out of her room to open the door, turns out that it was Maria and a drunk Eliza with her. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?” Peggy yelled out holding the sword of Link from legend of Zelda, “Whoa whoa whoa…. Whoa. She’s just drunk okay? Jeez now tell me where’s her room.” Maria said as they got in and Peggy pointed on the right side. Maria nodded as a response going to Eliza’s room, Maria placed Eliza on her bed and left the dorm. As Maria left the Schuyler dorm, She begins to wonder, does Eliza like her back? 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Eliza woke up still wearing her clothes from last night and smelling like alcohol along with an aching head. “Morning sis.” Peggy greeted Eliza with a smile on her face, “What happened? WHERE MY LINK SWORD?!” Eliza asked Peggy at her most mortified state. “You got drunk as hell last night; I used the sword to threaten Maria.” Peggy answered smiling again while Eliza looks at her sister dead in the eye, “you… did WHAT?!?!” Eliza answered standing up getting the sword from her placing it back at the stand resting on her bookshelf. “SEE ANGELICA I TOLD YOU THE SWORD CAN PISS OFF AND THREATEN A PERSON!” Peggy yelled out to prove a point from Angelica, “I’ll stay in bed for a while, my head hurts.” Eliza said flopping back to bed checking her phone for a text message. But she only got one message and it’s from Alex.

[ALEXANDER]: I saw you at the KTV bar last night, are you and Maria dating?

5 pm, Schuyler dorm, Eliza is not around because Angelica told her to get the groceries, Angelica was on her side job as a barista in the school’s coffee shop, meanwhile Alex asked help from Peggy. “Do you think she’s dating Maria?” He asks the youngest Schuyler sister while they were playing need for speed, “Them? Dating? Nah! They aren’t a thing Alex, what makes you bitter about that and besides she has a crush on Maria but she doesn’t know if Maria likes her back.” Peggy answered with her eyes on the television. Alex rolled his eyes hitting his head on the controller, “Peggy, I like your sister! Okay? And she hasn’t replied to the text message I sent earlier this morning.” He whined but Peggy continued to play “She had a hangover.” She answered but Alex lets out a sigh since Peggy can’t help her out, but the only thing to solve is to grab her attention “John Laurens told me to say hi before I went here.” Alex mentioned as Peggy pauses her game running around the dorm like a tornado without control, “What do you need? Any advice?” Peggy sat down beside Alex smiling like a dork. “HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO ADMIT TO ELIZA?!?!” Alex asked in a panicked tone, “Just calm yourself down… That’s it! By the way I heard that John Laurens likes you.” Peggy mentioned to Alex in a calm tone but at the end of the sentence she said it in a mellow tone. Alex didn’t answer for a while after he heard about Laurens, For the honest fact, Alex has this small crush on Laurens for a couple of days. “He does? I mean you like him right, wouldn’t you get offended?” Alex asks the youngest Schuyler sister, “Well… It’s kinda obvious that he likes you because you two hanging out and stuff like that.” Peggy answered in a mellow tone grabbing chips from the cabinet. “So tell me the love story or the story between the girl I like and the girl she likes.” Alex said grabbing some chips from Peggy, Peggy looked at Alex and up the celling “Well she and Maria met when they were was 5, The Reynolds are our neighbors. Maria’s father; James is an abusive father. He abuses Maria when she turned 14, she always seeks help from us three. More specifically Eliza, But our dad is a very traditional person. You should get married with a guy, get a better job, and all of those things. Bonus fact that me and Eliza were diagnosed with ADHD at the age of 9, and-”.

“We are going out of topic Peggy.” Alex mentioned to Peggy all of a sudden.

Cue an awkward silence for the two, Peggy gets the controller.

“Oh yeah, that’s all I can offer from you, I’ll give advice for you Lex. Talk to Eliza.” She mentions continuing the game she is playing.

“Thanks for the advice Peggy; I should be heading back to my dorm.” Alex said standing up and leaving the Schuyler dorm, Peggy still can’t get over the fact that Laurens is into Alex so she just lay down on the couch with tears falling down her face “Why does no one adore me?” She asks herself wiping the tears away. “I just need to be loved, that’s all…” She said to herself as her phone lights up and it’s a text from Lafayette.

[LAFAYETTE]: I am coming over.

Peggy didn’t mind the text that the Frenchman sent her and cried her eyes out, because she was hurt, broken, and shattered. Peggy and Laurens are very close friends since middle school, she likes Laurens, and Laurens liked her back. They went to prom together once, and had a good time so far. A few minutes has passed, Peggy heard a knock on her door. Her body is weak since after all those tears shed, Peggy opens the door to see Lafayette, Lafayette on the other hand again. Dated Peggy during high school, but remained friends with her, hence the fact that Peggy still feels uncomfortable “What brings you here?” She asked Lafayette with a straight face. Lafayette tried to walk inside the dorm but Peggy blocks his way. “Can you answer my question first Lafayette?” She asked in a furious tone, still in tears. “Peggy, can we talk?” He spoke out finally, she sighed and lets him in the dorm and the Frenchman sits on the couch beside Peggy. “I was thinking about our current status right now.” He explained to the youngest Schuyler sister looking at him, “Please give me a second chance, Peggy. I know I messed up during high school with Angelica, and you of course. But I still have feelings for you, can we please try again?” Lafayette explained to Peggy who looked at him dead in the eye and when Lafayette asked her the question of having a second chance and holding her hand she smiles a little. “I mean I want to start all over again, like back to square one or something.” Lafayette added and shrugged looking around the dorm because he might thing that Peggy might kill him, Peggy is a kind hearted person for people like Lafayette. She might be broken and damage from the thing he did back them, “So…. I think I should lea-” Lafayette said as he stood up going to the door step. “Lafayette!” Peggy ran to the door grabbing his arm pulling him close for a kiss on the lips, Lafayette’s eyes widen as he felt Peggy’s lips pressed against his once more after two years.   He kisses Peggy back as tears fall down from his face knowing that she has forgiven Lafayette from the heartbreak they experienced “I forgive you Marquis De Lafayette.” She said smiling at the Frenchmen as he left the dorm.

Alex on the other hand, he saw Eliza at the distance with three or four grocery bags with her, “I’ll help you out there!” He mentioned running towards Eliza grabbing the two other grocery bags. “Thanks Alexander, I truly appreciate the help you are doing.” Eliza complimented as the two starts to walk, “No worries! I went to your dorm earlier, and I talked with Peggy. I am sorry; I thought you and Maria are a legit thing.” Alex mentioned in a nervous tone that made Eliza go “What?!” and laughed it away. “I just got drunk for the first time that’s all no big deal.” Eliza told Alex with a smile as they sat on the bench near her dorm building, “Alexander….” Eliza said with a straight face twiddling her thumbs “Yeah?” He asked Eliza. “Are bitter because I have a crush on Maria?” She asked back looking at Alex; he can’t speak for a while after she asked that question. “I won’t get mad trust me.” Eliza added to the statement smiling, “Yeah…. I mean no! I am not bitter about you and Maria.” He answered and laughed nervously. Eliza sighed and looked at Alex for once, “You know what? I’ll see you in rehearsals tomorrow Alexander. And we’ll talk about that.” Eliza said standing up grabbing the other grocery bags from him leaving the place. “Yeah I’ll see you in rehearsals tomorrow also.” Alex said standing up leaving the area, while walking back to his dorm, he is having second thoughts on if he will tell Eliza what he has been feeling or tell Laurens his feelings for him.

“ALEX!” Aaron approached him, but Alex looked so sad and worn out. “Burr, sir?” He asked Aaron, “I saw what happened to you and Eliza, why wont you tell her what you feel.” Aaron told Alex. Alex is currently annoyed on all the advices he has been giving about Eliza and confessing, “Aaron, not now. I am stressed from all the things that are happening at the moment.” Alex said brisk walking away from Aaron. At this moment of time Alex is confused and thinking of a lot of things, first he is piled up with work and he is still attending theater rehearsals, he can’t talk to Eliza properly, John Laurens aka his best friend likes him, he clearly doesn’t know what to do anymore and gets mild flashbacks from his childhood, his real father left him, his mother died, he is really in an emotional state. Alex screams out and punches a cement wall just to take away the frustration he is having and breaks down in tears, “Alex? Is that you?” A familiar voice rang his ears, he turns around to see a concerned John Laurens across the hallways. He ran towards him and hugged him tightly, “What is going on?” He asked his friend who is in tears. “I…. I…. I am just.” Sniff “Thinking about things and Eliza is kind of pissed off at me, and I am piled up with work and I AM NOT MYSELF for once!” Alex answered clinging on to Laurens; Laurens decides to hug him back just to make him feel alright, “Want to go to the bar so you could drink all your feelings away? I’ll invite Lafayette and Hercules.” Laurens suggested to him and replied with a nod, and a smile on his face. “Alrighty then, TO THE DORM WE GO!” Laurens mentioned as they ran back to the dorm.

Back in the Schuyler Dorm, Eliza is laying down on her bed staring at the celling, she also has some torrid flashbacks from the past which she didn’t tell Alex about. She witnessed her real parents death in front of her own eyes when she was only 4 years old, her parents were shot by robbers, at least she is blessed with Philip Schuyler adopting her and having these sisters that she has now. “Dinner is ready.” Peggy said as she stood up going to the dining area of their dorm.

A few days passed so far, Alex and Eliza are okay already and they start to talk and there aren’t any harsh feelings between them, January passed, Tomorrow is the college dance. After their first rehearsals of the month, Alex was sitting beside Eliza on the edge of the stage reviewing their scripts. “The college dance is tomorrow, have a suit already?” She asks Alex “Yeah.” He answered smiling “Alexander!” Mr. Franklin called his attention, “Yes sir?” He asked. “Mind if you cut that hair of yours and shave that beard? I am because if you don’t I’ll let John Andre be JD and you’ll be Ram or probably his father.” Mr. Franklin answered in a serious tone. Alex’s eyes widen after the suggestion that Mr. Franklin said for the play because he doesn’t want Eliza to be paired with someone else in the play other than him, he has been JD for the entire time and he doesn’t want that to happen. “Yeah I will cut my hair and shave my beard Mr. Franklin!” Alex mentioned as he rushed out of the theater. “HERCULES MULLIGAN!” He yelled out as he got in the dorm, “Yo?” Hercules asked Alex standing up. “I need a haircut for tomorrow.” Alex told his roommate as Hercules stood up and grabbed a pair of scissors, “You came to the right place Alex now sit down!” Hercules said as Alex sat down on a chair and starts to cut his hair. “You have a suit already?” He asks Hercules and he replied with a nod as he finished cutting his hair, “And we are done!” Hercules said grabbing a mirror and showing Alex his new haircut. “This looks awesome Herc!” Alex said in a happy tone standing up checking himself out in the mirror, “I’ll be going to the bathroom now to shave this beard off.” He mentioned running to their dorm’s bathroom grabbing the razor and shaving it all off. “Damn I never looked this good before.” Alex said to himself smiling, “You finally look like someone who has a life now.” Lafayette complimented Alex for his look. “Now I can finally ask Eliza out as my date for the dance!” Alex said as he opened the door but Hercules stopped him, “Alex, sorry to break it to you. Eliza has a date already.” He told their roommate. “Oh okay, If her date is Maria. Well then I’ll take John Laurens to the dance tomorrow.” Alex mentioned as Laurens enters the room looking at Alex’s new haircut, “Laurens, you, me, date, dance, tomorrow.” Alex said straight up to his face. Laurens turned red after that quick thing that Alex mentioned to him, “Sure!” He answered immediately. “You see that was quick!” He told Hercules and Lafayette as he went outside, “ALEXANDERRRRRR!” Eliza calls him by the distance with Maria and her left hand around Maria’s waist. “I have a date now!” She said pointing at Maria and smiling, “Well same, John Laurens is my date.” He mentioned to Eliza in a mocking tone. “Psh, you sound like you are a cringy 11 year old Alex.” Maria said as she bursts into laughter, he groaned and rolled his eyes looking at the two girls. “Well I’ll see you two tomorrow night then.” Alex said winking at Eliza leaving their sight, “I like his new haircut.” Eliza told Maria while they are walking around the campus.

“Yep, it looks like he got his life back together.”  Maria mentioned laughing about it, Alex on the other hand was spotted by Mr. Franklin again. “Hamilton! Can you tell your partner Eliza to make a poster for our play?” He asked Alex for the favor, “Well if you say so, If I see her around the campus.  When is it due?” Alex asked Mr. Franklin. “The day after the college dance.” He answered as Alex immediately looked for Eliza, “Eliza…” He called her friend in the coffee shop with her sisters. “Ooooh, it’s your Hamilton…..” Peggy teased her sister nudging her arm and Angelica laughing out of nowhere, “Shut up Margarita, and Angelica.” Eliza said hitting Peggy and Angelica’s head with her hands, standing up going near Alex. “Whatcha want Alexander?” She asks lightly slapping his arm smiling at him, “Okay before I go straight to the point, is that Maria’s sweater?” He asks Eliza pointing at the red sweater. “Yeah, she gave it to me. Now what are you about to say?” Eliza answered back to Alex crossing her arms smirking, “Mr. Franklin told me to tell you this, please make a poster for our play. He needs it the day after tomorrow.” Alex mentioned patting her head leaving the place. “What did he say?” Angelica asked her sister as she went back to their table sitting beside Peggy, “He told me that Mr. Franklin needs a poster for the play that me and Alexander are in. I have to send the file to Mr. Franklin the day after the College dance.” She answered breathing heavily leaving the coffee shop to go back to the dorm “Hello ladies.” Hercules greeted Angelica and Peggy and sat next to them “I have gossip for you two.” Hercules mentioned to the two sisters, “Maria gave Eliza her swea-”

“We know that, anyways me and Lafayette got back together.” Peggy mentioned as she cutted off Hercules.

“Jefferson asked me to the dance.” Angelica mentioned smiling at Hercules.

“Well okay, have you seen Alex’s new hair?” He asked the two girls, “Yeah.... He looks like he got a life all of a sudden.” Peggy said as she burst into laughter

“MARGARITA!”

“Sorry.”

         Back at the schuyler dorm, Eliza’s work space is a mess due to all the papers filled with sketches of the ideas she has for the poster. She hears a knock on the door thinking its her sisters, but it’s just Maria with chinese food in her hands “I know you are a man of honor I’m so sorry to bother you at home.....” She sang as Eliza laughed “Get in.” Eliza said as Maria got in and placed the food on the table. “So, about tomorrow. What time will you pick me up from my apartment?” Maria asks her as they are having dinner, “Six.... Does that sound good?” Eliza answered smiling at her. “Yeah that sounds nice, and what are you up to right now?” Maria asks Eliza “I am just doing drafts for a poster for theater, I need to pass that the day after tomorrow.”  She answered while shes eating and Maria responded, “Okay I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Maria stood up “Thanks for bringing dinner by the way.” Eliza mentioned with a smile as Maria left the dorm. Eliza smiled hugging Maria’s sweater going back to work.

Alex on the other hand, is apparently nervous to admit to Eliza that he likes her. Wills she get pissed off? Will she hate Alex for eternity? Because it might affect their roles for the play. 


	6. Chapter 6

          Today is the day of the College dance, Eliza is asleep on her desk once more for staying up late for drafting the poster for the school play “Eliza… Wake up…” Angelica taps Eliza’s shoulder. Eliza opens her eyes stretching her arms, groaning, “Morning sis….” Eliza greeted her sister while Angelica bursts into laughter. “Wait what’s funny?” She asked the eldest sister rubbing her eyes putting her glasses on, “see it for yourself Elizabeth.” Angelica mentioned which made Eliza stand up rushing to the bathroom. “God Damn it! I slept with the pen cap open again…” Eliza mentioned turning the faucet on cleaning her face “I didn’t want to wake you up because I know you can stab a bitch when someone surprisingly wakes you up and you’re in your workspace, so here’s the preparation we’ll have before the dance. We go to the salon to get our nails done alright, then we have a healthy lunch because why not!” Angelica mentioned to Eliza with a smile on her face “HEALTHY LUNCH?? COME ON!” Peggy complained across the room.  “Yeah, so we can be the Envy of all as always!” Angelica answered smiling grabbing her bag from her room, “Let’s go!” She mentioned leaving the dorm. “Wait for us!” Eliza and Peggy said in unison grabbing their stuff leaving the dorm room, “Me and Maria had a date one night.” Eliza mentioned to her sisters while they were at the salon getting their nails done and playing a game on her DS. “How did it go?” Angelica asked her flipping the pages of a magazine she got from the cashier “I came first…” She answered as Peggy chuckled out of nowhere “And what happened next?” Peggy asked her sister trying to hide the laughter, “She came late; it took her 3 hours to come.” Eliza answered as Angelica tries to hide her laughter as well “Tell us more.” Angelica mentioned smiling. Eliza was supposed to speak but her phone lights up to see a snapchat notification from Maria “A short second?” She asked her sisters as she opened the snapchat app and looking at the picture “Aww a cute dog filter” Eliza though at the first picture Maria sent her, Eliza turned red on what the next picture was “oh shit.” Eliza said quietly as she screenshotted the picture. “Oooooh! She sent a nude!” Peggy said nudging her sister who is still red, “Yes, she did. It’s going to be some good masturbation material.” Eliza answered smirking.

“What?” Angelica and Peggy asked in unison looking at Eliza.

“What?” Eliza asked again.

“HEY LADIES!” A loud voice greeted the three, “Oh it’s George and Savory and their friend Charles.” Peggy mentioned “I TOLD YOU SEABURY NOT SAVORY!” Samuel whined, “Sobertea?” Eliza asked smirking

“SEA.BURY! LIKE I WILL BURY YOU IN THE SEA, GOD YOU’RE ANNOYING.” He raised his voice.

“Shush Samuel; don’t waste your time on those people.” George cutted him off as they walked to the chairs for their haircuts. After that salon time, Peggy decided to go to the video game store to buy a game she wanted which is bioshock. Thank God that there are two copies left of the game she wanted. “Laf? What are you doing here?” Peggy asked Lafayette who is looking at different games “Oh bonjour mon ami! He greeted staring at the last 2 copies of bioshock, “You know I always wanted that game….” Lafayette mentioned to Peggy grabbing the other copy “Oh! I actually have that game also, uh what do you say we play after the College Dance?” Peggy asked her boyfriend. “Sounds good, I’ll pick you up at 8 along with my brother Thomas.” He answered patting her head like a dog “Wait Thomas and Angelica are dates for tonight?” Peggy asked looking at a Harley Quinn Funko-pop, “Wow didn’t Angelica tell you that?” Lafayette asked her back. “No, she doesn’t tell stuff to me which is a terrible thing.” Peggy falls in line as she snatched the figure from the shelf “What about Eliza? Who is her date? Alex?” He asked Peggy again wrapping his arms around her, “No, Maria is her date.” Peggy answered smiling because of Lafayette’s actions “Speaking of Alex, where is he?” She asked the Frenchman.

            Meanwhile at the bookstore, where Alex spends his time looking at writing materials. “What is up!” Eliza surprised her friend from behind, “Eliza! Don’t do that!” Alex said in a surprised tone almost dropping the notebook. “Speaking of you here in the bookstore, Me, Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules got moved into a new dorm room.” Alex mentioned to Eliza putting the notebook back in the shelf “Oh… What for?” Eliza asked him leaning on the wall, “There were like rat incidents and cockroaches everywhere.” Laurens butted in the conversation they’re having “Luckily, the new dorm room we have is nice.” Alex mentioned smiling. “What do you mean?” Eliza asked the two boys as they left the book store “We have separate rooms in the dorm, because who wants to see us bare naked out of the bathroom? No one right?” Alex answered as the three broke down laughing. “So it’s true, you and Laurens are dates for tonight.” Eliza mentioned pointing at the two boys, “That’s correct. Anyways, we are going to buy lunch now, see you later!” Laurens mentioned leaving Eliza behind. “Yeah see you two later!” She saluted and walked awkwardly back to her sisters.

            “So who’s picking up who?” Angelica asked Eliza who is fixing her make up already “I’ll pick her up, BUT! Before that, I’ll pick up the flowers from the flower shop across her apartment.” Eliza answered standing up looking at herself in the mirror “DAMN MY SISTER LOOKING GOOD!” Angelica complimented her look and the dress she’s wearing, “okay I am ready!” Eliza mentioned grabbing her purse and car keys leaving the dorm room going to the parking lot. Eliza got in her car and started it then drove to the flower shop first “Mitchell, the flowers?” Eliza asked the owner running the shop “Ms. Schuyler right? Here they are.” Mitchell brought the bouquet of flowers to her, “Here’s the payment.” Eliza gave 20 dollars to Mitchell and drove off to the apartment where Maria is staying in. A few floors later, she arrived at the unit she’s staying in. Eliza took a deep breath before knocking “You can do this, just don’t do anything unexpected. Elizabeth, just give her the damn flowers that’s easy. Knock, smile, and give the flowers then you two SKRT SKRT OUT OF HERE!” Eliza said to herself knocking on the door as it was immediately opened by Theodosia “Hm… I thought you’re Aaron, who are you looking for?” Theo asked Eliza “Oh! I am looking for Maria, because she’s my date for the dance.” Eliza answered with a smile on her face “REYNOLDS YOUR QUOTE ON QUOTE GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!” Theo yelled to grab Maria’s attention “For the last time Prevost, she isn’t my gir- Hey.” Maria walked out of her room looking beautiful and stopped to see Eliza holding a bouquet of flowers, “Flowers for you.” Eliza handed the flowers to Maria blushing “Thanks, uh Theo can you put these in my room?” Maria complimented giving the flowers to Theo so she can bring it to Maria’s bedroom. “Let’s go?” Eliza asked Maria with a smile on her face and Maria responded with a nod holding on to her arm leaving the apartment going to her car “You look beautiful.” Eliza closed the door on her side looking at the lady in red “Oh uhm… Thank you, also you.” Maria mentioned as Eliza began to drive to the events place where the college dance is being held, “Here we are! Now let’s go down.” Eliza removed her seatbelt but Maria grabbed her arm and removed her glasses “I think you look more beautiful without those glasses on.” Maria said smiling. Eliza smiled due to Maria’s response and the two girls left the car, “Hey, isn’t that Eliza and Maria?” Hercules tapped Alex’s shoulder which made him turn around. Well he missed the chance on being her date, at least his date is John Laurens. “Eliza…. You look.” Alex mentioned scanning her from top to bottom “Beautiful? Thanks, Laurens looks pretty as well if I say so.” Eliza mentioned as they entered the venue, meanwhile at a part of a slow dance Eliza and Maria are dancing while Alex is dancing with Laurens “Hey Laurens, wanna switch partners?” Eliza asked Laurens who is near the two girls Laurens nods in agreement and dances with Maria and Eliza dances with Alex.

            “So how’s your night going?” He asks Eliza staring into her eyes “Doing fine, yours?” She answered and looking at the ground “Can we talk about something, outside?” Alex asked Eliza as they went to the garden while Laurens and Maria looked confused “Should we follow them?” Laurens asked Maria, “Yes, those are our dates now let’s go.” She dragged Laurens to the garden where Alex and Eliza are in. “What do you want to talk about?” Eliza asks Alex crossing her arms, “I know we have like known each other for 2 semesters so far, but I think it’s time to tell you this.” He inhaled looking around his environment so Maria or Laurens won’t hear his confession to Eliza. “Actually me too…. I need to tell you something as well Alexander, but no hard feeling right?” Eliza grabs his arm smiling at him “Yeah… No hard feelings.” He responded still not exhaling.

“I AM BISEXUAL.” Eliza told Alex.

“WELL ME TOO.” He said loudly

And silence filled the air for a good 10 seconds.

“Did they just?” Laurens asked Maria.

“Come out of the closet to each other? Yes.” She answered Laurens’s question staring at the two who are probably talking about something. “So…. You like me but you like John Laurens?” Eliza asked Alex who is holding her hand “Yeah, and you do the same to me, but you’re into Maria…” Alex mentioned raising an eyebrow and Eliza responded with a nod “Are you mad at me for saying that I like you?” He asked Eliza again, she chuckles and turns around to see Laurens and Maria cheering for the two mouthing the word ‘Kiss’ but Eliza yelled “No!” . “Yo Betsey you alright?” He tapped Eliza’s shoulder and she turned around back to Alex “Yeah we are cool, no worries. And It’s 2016, we can love who ever we want. Also lets stay as friends okay?” She smiled lightly slapping Alex’s face to smile back at her “C’mon Alexander, smile. Don’t feel bitter!” She mentioned to Alex as a grin formed on his face, Alex took a peek at Laurens and Maria impatiently waiting for them, “Looks like our dates are impatient, see you tomorrow then?” They walked towards their dates “Yeah sure, I have to submit the poster layout to Mr. Franklin! Thanks for reminding me Alexander.” Eliza said in shocked matter because she almost forgot about the posters of the play happening.

            After the college dance, Alex and Laurens are at the car that Alex rented a few weeks ago and they are on the way back to the campus, “Alex, can you be honest with me?” Laurens asked him while he was driving “What is it?” Alex asked him back with his eyes on the road. “Are you really bisexual or something?” Laurens asked him. Alex kept silent for a while trying to compose the answer he is about to say, he likes John Laurens but Eliza likes him but not in the way that he feels for Laurens “Can I be clear for a second John?” He asks Laurens while he is still driving. “Oh Sure! What is it?” He asked Alex with a smile on his face, here it is the moment of truth part two for Alex “Do… You… Like… Me?” He asked slowly raising an eyebrow Laurens turned red for a while because HIS CRUSH ASKED HIM SOMETHING “Uh…. Yeah, I like you Alex.” He chuckled nervously looking at his phone checking the time “Well I think I like you as well….. But this thing has to build up for a while.” Alex said which made Laurens look at him with a smile on his face, “What do you mean?” He asked the man who is driving the car back to the campus, Alex stopped the car and held Laurens’s hand “Be my boyfriend please?” He asked with a huge grin on his face again  and with Laurens’s face filled with shock “I…. uh….. SURE!” The freckled boy answered in a very happy tone hugging Alex tight.

“I love you Alex.”

“Same to you John.” He mentioned as Alex continued to drive.

            “Eliza, thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it and I had fun.” Maria mentioned as they arrived at the floor where Maria’s apartment unit is “Same here, I mostly had a good time with you on the dance floor.” She smiled opening the door for Maria as she got in

“I love you.” She told Eliza who is outside her door step

“Friendly or Romantically?” She asked Maria

“Friendly, the romantically I love you from me can wait.” Maria closed the door.

            Eliza went down to the parking lot and drove her car back to the campus, on the way back, she heard several gunshots at the distance which triggered something but shook it all off and kept driving.

            “Guys, open up.” Eliza knocked the door of their dorm room back in the campus, “Peggy, get the door that’s probably Eliza.” Angelica paused the movie they are watching “Okay!” She opened the door to see Eliza looking tired and her sisters in their pajamas. “She told me that she loves me, but in a friendly way.” Eliza said making some cheesy ramen, also known as her specialty dish every 1 am when she can’t sleep. “That’s sad.” Peggy and Angelica mentioned in unison “WE MADE OUT IN WENDY’S ONCE OKAY! And I have been close with her since I was 5.” Eliza took a bite of the ramen she made for herself and for her sisters, “I am putting too much effort on everything I do but she doesn’t seem to acknowledge it, look at John Laurens and Alexander for example. Laurens always acknowledges his works in the monthly school paper and his performance in our rehearsals, I like- no I mean I love Maria okay? But I don’t really know anymore.” Eliza sits on the floor while they watch a Disney movie at 1 am. “Liza, you know what? It takes time for someone to fall in love with you.” Peggy mentioned patting her head still eating the ramen she made, “I have been waiting for eighteen years for the same person to fall in love with me. I am tired of waiting you guys.” Eliza stood up placing her bowl on the sink going straight to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Days have been hell for the students of Manhattan University, 8’o clock in the morning, Eliza is still in bed, or she isn’t in the mood to go to her first class. She wakes up and checks her phone to see that she’s late for her first class “DICK BISCUITS, I AM LATE.” She yelled out going out of bed wearing her glasses and finding a pair of pants and grabbing her shoes, “Don’t worry we’re late also.” Peggy panicked looking for a shirt to wear. Angelica sighs seeing her two grown sisters a huge mess “Dad texted me.” Angelica said grabbing the two girls’ attention “What did he say?” Peggy asked the eldest “Is he still my favorite daughter?” Eliza added to the list of questions “Neither answered any of your questions, He said that we’ll be going there for spring break.” Angelica mentioned and the three did a terrified facial expression, “That means….” Eliza looked at her sisters “The twins.” Peggy included to the statement. 

“There goes my will living until 97, I’m late for my first class.” Eliza walked out of the dorm with her things, putting her headphones on going to her next class. “Betsey! Hey what’s up?” Alex greeted the girl with her headphones on and continues to walk “Oh, hi Alexander.” She took the left side of her earphone off, “Guess who got a boyfriend?” He asked Eliza upon arriving the class they are in “Who?” She sat down next to Alex “Me.” He answered Eliza smiling. “Wow that’s nice…. You and Laurens right?” She brought out the books she has and Alex nodded in agreement “I’ve been crushing on the same girl for the past 18 years and she still hasn’t asked me out yet to be her girlfriend.” Eliza wrote down the notes, “Someone is bitter…. But hey, Jefferson’s hosting a party in a frat house.” Alex mentioned patting her head. “Now you’re in a frat, nice. I knew it! That haircut of yours can get you into a frat.” Eliza patted Alex on the back and went back on writing her notes, after her first class she walked with Maria’s best friends Thomas and James.

“Hey ‘Liza, I am hosting a party in the frat house I am in, you’re going right?” Thomas asked the adopted Schuyler sister wrapping his arm around her “Yeah I’ll be going there, I’m going to be late for rehearsals. Catch you guys later!” Eliza mentioned running to the theater, “Elizabeth! It has been a week.” Mr. Franklin called her upon stepping foot on the theater “The posters? Here they are.” Eliza placed her bag down on the stage grabbing 20 copies of the poster giving them to Mr. Franklin “The design is nice, it is eye catching, lucky to say you have printed 20 copies to be placed around the school, NOW LET’S GET TO WORK!” Mr. Franklin grabbed the actor’s attention.  After the rehearsals, she went straight to her dorm “Liz! Thomas is inviting us later for a party.” Angelica mentioned while eating a salad “I thought the healthy eating thing is over?” She asked Angelica going to her bedroom “I have to eat healthy because, my boyfriend is hosting a house party.” She answered continuing to gobble on the salad, “YOUR BOYFRIEND?!?” Peggy and Eliza peeked out of their rooms in unison “You aren’t aware?” Angelica raised an eyebrow “We aren’t first of all!” Peggy said putting a shirt on leaving her bedroom “Second of all, Eliza isn’t aware most of the time because she’s busy doing Maria.” Eliza went out of her bedroom without a shirt on “NOT TRUE!” She points at Peggy “And besides, I  _ NEVER _ had sex before. She crossed her arms. Peggy stared at Eliza, disgusted “Wear a shirt, if this was the 18 th century I’ll bleach my eyes.” Peggy stepped on her foot and Eliza went back inside her room putting a shirt on.

At the party’s prior, Eliza tagged along with her sisters. “Greetings and Salutations!” Alex surprised Eliza from behind which made Eliza jump in fear, “Not cool dude, not cool.” She grabbed a red solo cup from the table getting some alcohol. “There she is, go talk to her. You guys haven’t talked throughout the day.” Hercules wrapped his arm around Eliza pointing at Maria who is there across the room, “I’ll go.” She walked away from the two boys standing next to Maria “You’re happy now?” She mouthed the two boys. “Liza! I didn’t see you around the whole day, is everything okay?” Maria asked her, Eliza nodded smiling taking a sip off her drink “Everything is alright, how about you?” She moved closer to Maria smiling at her. “Doing well! Thanks for asking.” She smiled back at Eliza, “From the scale of 1 to 1776, will they bang?” Hercules asked her sisters, Alex, Laurens, and Lafayette. “1776.” They all said in unison. Back to Eliza and Maria they were having a casual conversation, couple of laughs. “Hey babe.” A girl grabbed their attention, but mostly Maria’s. “Hi!” Maria walked up to the girl kissing her lips. “This is Theodosia, Theo meet Eliza.” She smiled clinging on to Theo, “Oh I know you! You were her date during the college dance.” She smiled reaching a hand out to Eliza for her to shake “Yep that’s me! Wow you really still remember me.” She lets go of Theo’s hand nervously smiling but Eliza on the other hand feels shattered and damaged. Maria never told her about this, which is sad to know about. “Uh… I’ll leave you two lovebirds for a while.” She smiled as tears starts to form and left them, went straight to the bathroom locking it, Eliza dropped down on her knees and starts to sob uncontrollably. Knowing that Maria, her childhood friend that whom she developed a crush on has someone else in mind, someone else than her to be exact. 

“Where’s Eliza?” Angelica asked Maria, “She went to the bathroom.” Maria pointed at the door of the bathroom. Angelica leans her ear to the door and she hears Eliza crying “Eliza, it’s Angelica. Want to talk about it?” Angelica spoke through the door, “NO GO AWAY PLEASE?” Eliza yelled out and punched the wall giving her a red knuckle “Please?” She said it in a kind matter. Angelica hears the door unlock. She rushes inside to see her sister in tears sitting in the corner “What happened?! Who did this to you?!?” Angelica crouched down to comfort her heartbroken sister, “M….Maria and Theo are dating.” She broke down in tears hugging Angelica tightly. “Shh… It’s going to be okay.” She patted her back “I WAS HER FRIEND SINCE WE WERE KIDS.” She said it loudly and kept crying “You can let it all out, I’m here for you, I’m your sister.” She wiped away Eliza’s tears.

The following days, Eliza on the other hand is still hurt, and depressed after finding out about the thing that Maria didn’t tell her. She never decided to go to classes or play rehearsal, one time while walking at the campus; Samuel Seabury walked up to Eliza “Hello little blue one.” He smiled in front of Eliza. “Little blue one is blue, don’t talk to me.” Eliza kept walking but Samuel followed her, Samuel is known to be George’s ‘Right hand man’ but he is a happy and energetic man when it comes to people despite that he got pissed off at Eliza once in a salon. “Aww why?” He patted Eliza on the head. “I haven’t had a serious conversation with you but I’ll tell you.” Eliza spoke to Samuel and they sat on the bench “Well…. Weeks ago, I found out Maria has a girlfriend and that girl was Theodosia.” She sighed groan filled with anger burying her face between her hands shaking her head, “Wow, that’s sad. I know something that will make you feel better, drink. Drink all your feelings away till your heart is numb. I was never heartbroken, but I was rejected. Millions of times to be exact.” Samuel moved closer rubbing Eliza’s back. Eliza sighed for a while and crossed her arms “And tomorrow I have to go back to Albany for spring break.” Eliza brought her phone out and her lock screen is still her and Maria in the college dance “I still love her.” Eliza showed the lock screen to Samuel sighing resting her head on his shoulder breaking down into tears clinging on to Samuel’s arm. Eliza never felt this unimaginable sadness after she lost both of her biological parents at a young age “I sometimes just want to disappear in this toxic world.” She muttered to Samuel, Samuel looked at Eliza with a frown “Why would you say that?” He asked Eliza but all she responded was a sigh leaving Samuel alone.

“So… How long will you guys be in Albany?” Alex asked Eliza as they were eating pizza in Dominos “The whole spring break, I am still afraid about my Parents.” Eliza took a bite off her pizza; Alex noticed the cuts on Eliza’s wrist which made him concerned “How long have you been doing this?” He lifted the sleeve of her hoodie to expose the scars, Eliza kept silent for a while hiding her cuts “It's a long story Alexander.” Eliza shook her head trying not to cry. “Cmon, Liz. You can tell me anything.” He smiled at Eliza lightly poking her cheek, “Well…. Have you have that feeling of waiting for 18 years for the person to like you back, but then you see that person loves someone else? And then your depression and thoughts of suicide returned?” She looked at Alex clenching her fists as tears starts to fall down from her face. Alex shook his head feeling ashamed “No, sorry.” Eliza starts crying as a song that probably her and Maria loved, “Are you alright?” He asked Eliza sitting next to her comforting Eliza “No…. Not at all, I just had a flashback on that time I had a late night drive with Maria once.” She wiped her tears away. 

The next day, ten o'clock in the morning,the sisters arrived at Albany. “There they are!” Their parents Philip and Catherine Schuyler greeted them with open arms for a hug “Mom, Dad!!!!” The three ran to them hugging them tightly, Catherine walked back inside the house and yelled “CATHY, CORNELIA, YOUR SISTERS ARE HERE!”. The remaining three entered the house praying that they won't get sabotaged by the twins. Cathy and Cornelia immediately hugged the three girls, Cathy and Cornelia are also adopted by the Schuyler's. The two girls had a tragic childhood, for their former family was very abusive, spit on their faces. “We missed you!” Cornelia, a seventeen year old girl with brown circular framed glasses, average height about 5’1 and lowkey fit wearing a black hoodie and a green flannel underneath paired with denim pants and black vans smiled brightly at them. “What she said.” Cathy, the youngest who share the same looks as Cornelia but has black circular glasses wearing a grey Sherlock hoodie and ripped jeans with red converse shoes.

Despite of the happiness and hugs of meeting her other sisters and parents again, Eliza on the other hand feels uncomfortable. She too afraid to tell her parents, too afraid to tell the twins. Eliza goes to her room, isolating herself from her parents and sisters. Trying to reminisce a traumatic experience. 

July 24, 1999. 12 o’clock midnight, five year old Elizabeth Soo was sleeping with her  mother and father. All of a sudden they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, “Eliza, hide in the closet first.” Her father instructed Eliza gesturing to the closet. She nodded and ran to the closet,she didn't make any sound but she was shaking in fear she didn't know what was the cause, Eliza peeked out a little bit to see her parents if they are okay. But all she saw was something else, the robber arrived at their bedroom shooting both of her parents. And the rest is history.

Back to the present, Eliza lets out a sigh wiping her tears. She slightly remembered that she hid a gun in the drawer, actually Philip Schuyler gave her daughter's old time revolvers for their defense. Not for suicidal tendencies, but she has no choice but to end this life. She grabs the gun and presses the gun against her head, “ELIZA NO!” Cornelia opened the door charging up to her slapping the gun away from Eliza. Cornelia gave her a tight hug while Eliza lets out relentless sobs “Eliza…. Let it all out, I’m here for you.” She was patting her back, after Eliza stops crying, Cornelia decides to talk to Eliza about it. 

“Why do you have to do this?” Cornelia questioned Eliza but she shrugged “Maybe because of unrequited love?” Eliza answered weakly sitting on the bed, Cornelia tilted her head and sat on the chair “What do you mean because of unrequited love?” Eliza shook her head and sighed. “It’s because of Maria….” Eliza said quietly. Cornelia scoffed and smirked “You still haven’t spilled the beans yet?” Eliza cocked a brow crossing her arms “Beans?” 

“The truth.” Cornelia answered standing up and sitting on the bean bag chair Eliza has on the floor “I never told her the truth....” Eliza said and Cornelia’s eyes widen upon the response, mainly Cornelia talks to Eliza non stop during summer despite the trouble she does with Cathy. “Dude, you’ve been friends with Maria for like a decade or so. Why not level up to be lovers?” She explained turning the television on “Cause she has someone else.” Eliza frowned fiddling with the friendship bracelet that Maria made her, “Wait are you serious?” The fourth Schuyler asked Eliza “Yeah… With a girl named Theodosia.” She answered flopping down her bed. “Holy fuck dude, that hurts. Especially you’re close friends with that certain person.” Cornelia looked at Eliza but all she got was a nod, Cornelia formed a little grin on her face and try to tell Eliza something but Eliza probably knew already “Maria has a sister who has the same age as you.” Eliza said which made Cornelia jump out of the bean bag and sat on the bed “Yeah, her name is Susan.” She smiled like a complete idiot. 

“You remind me when I was your age after Maria kissed me on the cheek.” Eliza sat up properly “So tell me how’s Susan so far?” She asked Cornelia.”She’s fine…. I guess?” Cornelia answered and shrugged afterwards.

Cornelia’s formed friendship with Susan was a weird one, Susan was a bully and picks on Cornelia relentlessly, not like her sister Maria who is nice and approachable. Cornelia was that person who is tired and sick of being picked by Susan everyday. One week before, Cornelia was walking down the hallways of Albany High with her sister Cathy bringing her to the first class “Stay safe lil sis.” She pats Cathy in the back leaving her behind and suddenly “Why are you here?” Which made Cornelia froze in fear again in the empty hallways of the second floor. “Oh uhm… Hi Susan!” Cornelia smiled nervously not having any eye contact “Schuyler, next time.” Susan, same age as Cornelia who is an inch taller than her, short hair, wears a blouse that’s darker shade of red 3 buttons down to reveal a black tank top underneath and denim pants with black flats and makeup on point walking towards Cornelia grabbing her by the collar “Look at me in the eyes.” She said in a serious tone slamming Cornelia against one of the lockers. 

“Will you please stop that?” Cornelia told Susan pushing her away but Susan’s grip got tighter slamming her against the locker harder this time “Stop what?” Moving her face close to Cornelia’s like they’re about to kiss “Are you seriously making this a tradition whenever I step foot here?” Cornelia pushed her away brushing the dirt of her shoulders, “Okay I have had it, I HAVE HAD IT! It’s always the same thing and the same procedure, you see me in the hallways pin me against the lockers, face distance is hella close like we are about to kiss or something. Cue the cliche stuff you say and it always ends up rather: One, teasing me in an uncomfortable matter, Two, you steal my lunch money. This is redundant already!” Cornelia complained and walked away from Susan going to her next class “I didn’t understand anything what you said!” She yelled.

“Basically she was picking on you?” Eliza asked Cornelia but her response was eyebrows raising “Yes.” Eliza nods “What happened next?” Eliza asked again, “Well after lacrosse practice, I had to submit something for history class.” Cornelia explained. 

“Cathy, you go ahead first I just have to submit something to Sir McKinley.” Cornelia said walking past Cathy the exit, after passing something to Sir McKinley Cornelia saw some light emitting from the girl locker room. Cornelia checked the scene on why is the light shining from the distance, she saw a bunch of jocks brutally beating Susan up calling her vile and cruel names. She tapped one of the Jocks shoulder and punched one of them in the face but all she got was a strong punch back from his friends which made her fall down, Cornelia sees Susan in fear all of a sudden almost in tears. Cornelia got back up and fought the Jocks despite the fact Cornelia earned a busted lip and several bruises on her arms and sides, as the Jocks left the locker room she walked away from Susan. 

“Cornelia!” Susan grabbed Cornelia’s attention, She turned around to see Susan badly beaten up covering her arms, looking down sniffling. “Yeah?” She walked towards Susan fixing her hair, “Sorry… For y’know being a mean person towards you, calling you a wimp and stuff like that…” Susan sat down on the bench still guilty. Cornelia sat next to her offering her jacket. “You look cold.” Cornelia mentioned as Susan grabbed the Jacket from her with a slight smile on her face, “Thanks.” She wore the jacket and rested her head on Cornelia’s shoulder. “No problem… Sorry for snapping out, I guess your antics and attitude was too much.” Cornelia sighed and wrapped her arm around her, and at this moment in time; Cornelia have this strange feeling about Susan.

“And then we became friends…” Cornelia smiled widely, but Eliza shook her head and chuckles softly “My advice, just stay as friends.” Eliza told Cornelia patting her back. Cornelia tilted her head in confusion “Why? I want to spill the beans and be happy.” She asked Eliza, she shook her head and frowned “Never fall for a Reynolds, it's dangerous.” She placed her hand on Cornelia’s shoulder. Cornelia stood up and checked the time leaving Eliza’s room “One day… She’ll regret falling for Susan, l can tell it in a few months or so.” Eliza muttered to herself getting the Xbox controller trying to get over Maria, but let’s be real for once. She can’t. Eliza has always been her closest friend since kids, but maybe she’ll try to get over her by something else. Or most importantly Someone else. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eliza is all alone in their local bar drinking her feelings away, she really wants to get the image of Maria off her head so bad, all her feelings and flirtatious moments she did with her. “Eliza?!? Is that you?” She turned around to see her middle school crush Martha Manning a short latina looking girl entered the bar, man she remembers times when Maria would be jealous at Eliza for staring at her or basically talking to her. Eliza once confessed her feelings for Martha but all she got was her never talking to Martha ever again, “Martha?!?” She mouthed looking confused as Martha walked towards her hugging her tightly. “How are you doing recently?” Martha asked with a smile on her face “Doing well, I am still prioritizing my studies as Always.” Eliza answered smiling back at her, Martha sat next to Eliza ordering some shots. “What brings you here?” Martha took a shot slamming the glass down, Eliza looks down and sighs “I want to drink away my feelings.” Martha gave a concern look to Eliza and scoots closer to Eliza “You poor thing! Who broke your little heart?” Martha asked Eliza placing her hand on her lap. “I think it’s better if I won’t tell you.” She chuckled nervously as Martha caresses her thigh, “Why not Liza?” She asked again. “It’s too personal.” Eliza shakes her head looking down not noticing her actions, Martha sighed and moved closer to Eliza placing her arm around her shoulders. “I respect that Eliza, try to move on and be with someone.” She whispered to Eliza sending shivers down her spine, God that voice was high pitched back in Middle school. Now it’s a little low and sexual.

“Who?” She asked Martha looking at her fingers trail down the buttons of her shirt.

“Me.” Martha went closer to Eliza for a long kiss.

 

Back at the Schuyler residences, Cornelia is struggling with a paper to be due tomorrow and her group mates aren’t responding to all of her messages in the groupchat Cornelia thought to herself that she’ll basically do all of the work. “PLEASE LORD, CAN I JUST HAVE A BREAK?! I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS PAPER SINCE I dunno!” She yelled out slamming her head on her desk groaning in agony, seconds passed Cornelia all of a sudden heard someone throw pebbles on her window, “Who could be throwing pebbles at my window at this moment?” Cornelia muttered standing up from her chair shutting her laptop. She open the window and sees Susan “What about the bunny?” She mouthed looking at Cornelia, “Wait!” She told Susan closing the windows and going down stairs grabbing a grey beanie, her camera, and her jacket. “Well you’re getting used to the bunny thingy.” Cornelia closed the door and walked with Susan, “Yeah, I am basically.” She smiled at Cornelia clinging on her right arm. “You’re short.” Susan muttered yanking the beanie from Cornelia’s head wearing it, “Just because you are an inch taller than me, I am not automatically that short.” Cornelia explained to Susan crossing her arms. Susan grabbed Cornelia’s glasses and raised her left arm up so Cornelia can’t reach it “GIVE IT BACK!” Cornelia reached for her glasses as Susan laughed “You’re such a cute person.” Susan gave her glasses back, “Thank you.” Cornelia lets out a sigh of relief putting them back on. “So where are we headed to?” Cornelia asked Susan while they’re walking. 

 

“Well.... Wanna head to that boardwalk thing with the carnival?” Susan asked Cornelia, The carnival, the last time Cornelia went to the boardwalk carnival was the day after they were adopted by the Schuyler family, they had so much fun. “Sure, It has been years since I went to that place.” Cornelia responded with a smile on her face, “Let’s go then?” Susan wrapped her arm around Cornelia. As the two arrived at the Boardwalk, Cornelia immediately grabbed Susan’s hand and ran to the entrance of the carnival. “What do you want to do first?” Susan asked Cornelia as she’s still mesmerized by the scenery by taking a photo of it, “Uh… Shooting the ducks probably?” Cornelia smiled awkwardly at Susan but all she got was a pinch on the cheek. “Why on earth are you so adorable?!?!” Susan asked as they walk to where Cornelia wanted to go “Genetics to be exact, you see my former relatives told that I got my nose and eyes from my dad and the rest is from my mom.” Cornelia answered as she saw the booth and payed the person in charge, “Do you know how to fire a gun?” Susan asked as the man gave who Cornelia the rifle “Yep, and I am rooting for that Penguin on the left.” Cornelia positions herself to shoot the decoy ducks.

 

Martha and Eliza in the meantime, are heavily making out in Martha’s bedroom in her apartment. “Martha, I can’t do this.” Eliza whispered as Martha leaves kisses on her neck, “Why not?” She looks at Eliza with a concern look. “I just can’t do it.” Eliza answered putting her shirt back on letting out a sigh “I’m sorry Martha, I’ll just go.” Eliza stood up leaving the apartment in tears walking out of the building, as she arrived back to her house she sees Maria and shakes her head grabbing the doorknob until…. “Eliza!” She calls the girl looking broken and hurt. “What do you want?” She remains not to have any eye contact with Maria “Don’t know how much damage you’ve done to me?” Eliza looked at Maria pinpointing her as tears fall down her face, “I have no idea on what you’re saying Eliza….” She responded shrugging. “What do you mean by ‘no idea’?” Eliza raised her voice at Maria “What did I do wrong to you Eliza? We’ve been friends since we were like 5 years old. I didn’t do anything wrong to you!” She answered backing away from the porch. 

 

“YOU DID DO SOMETHING WRONG!” Eliza’s voice got higher and cracked a bit, the tone that she had got a hint of hurt and pain. “If I hurt you in some matter please tell me.” Maria suggested in a calm matter “You broke my damn heart.” Eliza said calmly, “Is that what you wanted to say?” Maria asked Eliza as the atmosphere went all quiet. “Maria, we’ve been friends since we were 5. I have developed feelings for you during high school, now that I notice you’re happier with Theodosia. I have lost my chance to be with you.” Eliza told Maria as she wipes her tears away, “Eliza… I… I didn’t know you felt the same thing that I had before, The reason why I got with Theodosia was I see her all the time since we share an apartment near the campus and she needs someone to talk to an-” Maria tried to explain but she was cutted off by Eliza.

 

“I have no time for your excuses Maria, goodnight.” Eliza walked back to the entrance of their house and slammed the door in front of her face which left Maria speechless, she lets out a sigh and leaves going back to her house.

Cornelia and Susan on the other hand, they arrived from the Carnival “Should I take you home? I mean, your place is a block away from ours.” Cornelia said with an encouraging smile to Susan, “Sure!” Susan said with a smile on her face while walking to her place. As they arrived at the Reynolds residences, Susan and Maria’s father James is seen in the lawn watering the plants. “Here we are, I’ll see you on monday Nelia.” Susan smiled holding her hand kissing her on the cheek then leaving her going inside. “Hey Schuyler…” James called Cornelia by her last name which made her turn around, “Oh… Uhm… Hi sir, I just dropped your daughter off.” Cornelia smiled nervously hoping that she wouldn’t be beaten to death by James Reynolds. Cornelia began to run back to her place and knocked on the door repetitive times, “Hi Cor!” Cathy greeted her sister who is gasping for air “ _ TABI NGA DYAN CATHY _ .” She told Cathy to give way. “Cornelia, why are you home late?” Philip Schuyler asked Cornelia who is sitting on the steps of the stairs with a glass of water “Susan’s dad was about to beat me up or something,  _ putang ina _ .” Cornelia took a sip of water and stayed calm, Eliza on the other hand went out of her room “That's what happens if you take a Reynolds back to their place.” The twins and Philip looked at Eliza… Confused “What do you mean?” Cornelia asked Eliza while she went down the stairs, “Didn’t I tell you the story on where I was almost beaten to death by their father? Or y’all forgot?” Eliza asked the others who are downstairs. “Oh that, anyways you two have to go to bed now.” Philip told Cornelia and Catherine “Oh yeah… School, why won’t we get spring break?” Cornelia stood up and walked upstairs going back to her room, “Now I have to print the hell out of this paper and I have lacrosse training tomorrow how fun.” Cornelia rested her head on the wall. 

 

The next day, the twins have entered school Cornelia was wearing shades and Cathy looks at her in a funny way “ _Cornelia_ _anong porma nanaman yan?_ People are looking at you right now.” She asked her sister who is completely ignoring her since they woke up, “It’s better if you don’t ask, and it's obvious to know why I am wearing shades.” Cornelia took the shades off to show off her eye bags “I HAD TO PRINT 12 PAPERS DOWNSTAIRS! NO WONDER I PASSED OUT WHEN THE 12TH PAPER WAS PRINTED, while my partner Susan Reynolds didn’t do stuff.” Cornelia explained and Susan showed up “Speaking of someone looking pretty.” Cornelia said changing to her glasses leaving Cathy behind. “What is up Susan?” Cornelia asked walking with Susan to their next class “Nothing much, I had fun last night anyways.” She smiled at Cornelia, ‘It’s your chance to tell who you really like to Susan, wait you like Susan… Tell her how you really feel right now. But yeah the paper thing you’re about to submit with Susan, PRIORITIES!!” Cornelia’s thoughts went wild all of a sudden, “Ah! The paper, all 12 pages printed to perfection and they aren't all disheveled. Still smooth like my face.” Cornelia brought out the papers to Susan even though she did all of the work and Susan straight up did nothing. “Nice!” Susan checked the papers out and nodded “Also… I kinda like someone…” Cornelia got the papers back from Susan saying it with a smile that screams ‘I am gonna get my dignity crushed into pieces.’ “Ooooh, who is the lucky human?” Susan’s face lit up nudging Cornelia’s elbow, 

 

“Its… Uh… S… uh...” Cornelia said quietly  

 

“The name starts with a S?” Susan asked 

 

“Y...Yeah, with a S.” Cornelia looked up and snapped her fingers pointing at Susan.

 

“Tell me!! I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Susan smiled giving innocent looks to Cornelia.

 

“Sybil Ludington.” Cornelia mentioned to Susan, Sybil Ludington is Cornelia’s team mate in the Lacrosse team, they aren’t that close but still counts as a cover up for Susan not to really know that Cornelia likes her. ‘AHA SHIT NICE ONE CORNELIA YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CRUSH ON SYBIL.’ Cornelia thought to herself leaving Susan shook about finding out who is Cornelia’s crush, “Sybil… The one who gets triggered when you call her Civil War? That teammate of yours Sybil Ludington?!??!” Susan kept asking and the two end up in the library all of a sudden. “Cornelia! Do we have training today?” Sybil Ludington, a girl who is around 4’11, good sense of fashion, hazelnut hair with her some light brown on the tips, a slightly pale looking girl asked Cornelia. “Oh uhm… Yeah we have later, cause tomorrow we have game.” Cornelia answered with an awkward smile and silence filled the air for a while “Sorry, there is a lot of random things going on my mind at the moment Ludington, I’ll see you later.” Cornelia laughed nervously and sprinted out of the library, “I didn’t know you like Sybil Ludington, she’s really pretty. Y’know y’all better hang out more.” Susan told Cornelia while they walk to their class ‘Go with the flow Cornelia.’ She internally said to herself.

 

“We do actually, Lacrosse… Theater club, but she’s an officer of the club.” She told Susan “It still counts hanging out Cornelia, anyways you got a friend by your side which is me.” She nudged Cornelia again, “Listen I have training today cause it’s the big game tomorrow, If we win tomorrow I’ll be throwing a party at my place.” Cornelia explained upon arriving at the girls’ locker room “I’ll catch you later.” Susan said as Cornelia entered the locker room but all Cornelia did was a thumbs up. “Schuyler, late again.” Coach Roosevelt gave Cornelia the checklist of team members leaving the locker room filled with half naked teenage girls, “Guys, all clear?” Cornelia cleared her throat still sleep deprived “Clear.” the girls all said in unison responding Cornelia’s question. “Okay, Listen up you sexually confused and non sexually confused ladies. As you’ve all known we are gonna be playing tomorrow, and I have- or should I say coach and I have decided who will be playing and who will be the damn benchwarmers.” Cornelia said flipping the page to check the list, “Okay then, just pretend y’all shook or something when I say your last names. Schuyler which is me not Cathy ,Pitcher,Sampson,Seabury,Hemmings, Braddock,Franklin,Monroe,Grant, and finally she’s playing now Ludington. The rest are gonna be benchwarmers, Ludington you’re the goalie for now while our favorite Truman is in the hospital.” Cornelia sighed and shook her head “Damn it.” She whispered to herself. 

 

At the lacrosse field, the female lacrosse team are up for practice, Coach Roosevelt decides to make them jog around the track. “Why did Coach Roosevelt do this to us?” Molly Pitcher, a girl who is the same height as Cornelia catched along with Cornelia, Sybil, and Deborah “Maybe it’s because we or the team’s Captain arrived late.” Deborah Sampson, a tall girl with glasses, indirectly said  the message dedicated to Cornelia. “It was for an important reason ladies, I was late also so no harm with the captain. And besides, I heard that she’s going to throw a party if we win tomorrow.” Sybil explained leaving the three other girls behind “That’s true anyways.” Cornelia said smiling following Sybil but Molly pulled Cornelia back to where she was “Quick question, I haven’t asked you this but… Who is your crush?” She asked Cornelia which made her almost trip, who should she say? Should she tell that she likes Susan which is true or Sybil which is a cover up to not tell that Cornelia likes Susan? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here are some translations on what Cornelia and Cathy say in this chapter  
> TABI NGA DYAN CATHY= MOVE OUT OF THE WAY CATHY
> 
> putang ina= Fuck!
> 
> Cornelia anong porma nanaman yan?=Cornelia, what kind of look is that again?


	9. Chapter 9

“Now you have said it…” Cornelia, Molly, and Deborah stopped for a while to talk about it, “If you like Susan... Don’t worry we won’t tell that to her because we aren’t close with her.” Deborah mentioned and Molly nods with agreement “But if you like Sybil... We’ll tell JQ and then he’ll tell Sybil, or We’ll tell her.” Deborah continued which made Cornelia do an uncomfortable smile “I like Susan... But I told her I like Sybil so she wouldn’t know about it cause she might stay away from me, Remember that incident with one of the jocks? I told one of them I like that certain person and look at where I am now, ignored.” Cornelia walked to the bleachers grabbing her lacrosse stick. “So you say that you like Sybil as a cover up to Susan?” Molly walked to Cornelia sitting on the bleachers, “Yes.” Cornelia answered straight forward “What if you keep saying to Susan that you like Sybil, isn’t it automatically you’re already having a crush on Sybil in general?” Deborah asked sitting next to Cornelia looking at Sybil practicing catching the ball as the goalie.

            Back at the Schuyler residences, Cathy arrived home early since she has nothing to do at home and sees Eliza alone in the dining area “Eliza you alright?” Cathy sat next to Eliza “I am planning to come out to our father.” Eliza automatically told the youngest Schuyler sister in a sincere tone. “What do you mean? Are you...?” Cathy leaned close to Eliza “A lesbian?” She whispered, “Bisexual to be exact.” Eliza answered not having any eye contact with Cathy. “Eliza... He’ll accept you don’t worry, Cornelia came out of the closet anyways and he accepted Cornelia who she was. Eliza, I maybe young and innocent but I will be here for you, thats what sisters do am I right? And if you tell dad or mom about this, they will accept you. I know they will, we are family. And family never rejects anyone. Besides, it’s 2016, you can love anyone.” Cathy smiled telling Eliza about everything about her trying to come out and tell their parents, “Jeez Co- I mean Cathy, that so sweet... Speaking of Cornelia, where is she?”

            “So you’re saying that she likes Susan but she’s using Sybil as a cover up?” JQ asked Deborah and Molly while Cornelia is next to her. “Yes...” Cornelia answered JQ’s question about Sybil “But be careful tho, if everytime you say that you like Sybil to people. The more it gets real.” JQ told Cornelia as Susan walked by smiling at her phone, maybe talking to someone via facetime “Look at Susan, all smiling looking at her phone.” Molly looks at Susan. “Oh she’s just talking to a close friend, it’s actually the sister of Eliza’s friend. She lives in South Carolina...” Cornelia explained to the three people “Maybe that close friend you’re saying is maybe her girlfriend.” Deborah nudged her shoulder “SAMPSON, PITCHER, SCHUYLER, Asses in the field now!” Coach Roosevelt grabbed the three girls attention to the lacrosse field “See ya JQ!” They said in unison leaving JQ on the bleachers, “You might probably have noticed the absense of Truman in practicees and our games right?” Coach Roosevelt asked the players “Well I got some bad news for you, and I would let our team captain tell it.” Coach Roosevelt patted Cornelia’s back.

            “Okay... Remember about me saying that Truman got injured, That ain’t true. The truth was, Truman was badmouthing me and Coach to her classmates and friends. As I stated in the rules back when we started, talk shit about coach, talk shit about me. You get the automatically kicked out!” Cornelia told her teammates looking at her team mates in a serious stare and all the team members noddeed in agreement, “All clear?” She asked them loudly crossing her arms “Clear.” They said in unison “Go back to practice now ladies.” Coach Roosevelt mentioned as the girls went back to practice.

            After Lacrosse practice, Cornelia was changing back to her casual clothes more specifically putting her shirt back on since her pants and shoes are already on, she grabs her bag and leaves the locker room looking all tired hence the fact she hasn’t slept. “Get over here Cornelia.” JQ grabbed her by the back of her bag “What’s up my favorite gay fellow?” Cornelia greeted him again in a tired tone but still adding a bit of cheerful taste, “Nothing much... Sybil is getting picked on by the jocks again.” JQ told Cornelia looking at the jocks calling her ‘slut’ and ‘whore’. This is like the whole Susan situation all over again, she though to herself looking at the horror. “I’ll go follow her.” Cornelia told the three friends of Sybil following her to the girl’s comfort room, upon arriving at the comfort room; Cornelia hears sobbing in one of the cubicles “Sybil, are you in there?” Cornelia knocking the middle cubicle, Sybil wipes her tears away not saying any word “It’s Cornelia by the way.” Cornelia muttered and heard the cubicle door unlock “C’mon... go out of the cubicle, let’s talk about this in my car.” She added to her statement.

            Meanwhile, in Cornelia’s car. “Are you okay?” She asks Susan offering her a bottle of water “No... It’s just my ex-boyfriends bestfriends... They’re picking on me.” Sybil quietly spoke to Cornelia not having any eye contact with her, “Just because y’all broke up or something? Those boys are dicks.” She stared her car and drove off the school campus “What do you do besides Lacrosse, the school newspaper, and theater?” Sybil asked fiddling with the bottlecap of the water bottle “Well... I have like 2 jobs, the first one is me as a waiter in a diner. Second is me in a band with some of my friends from middle school.” Cornelia turned the radio on “Chelsey must be lucky to have your ass.” Sybil said with a smirk on her face nudging her using her shoudler “How did you know about me and Chelsey? And we broke up, two weeks later she got a boyfriend.” She explained and stopped at the driveway where the Schuyler’s live. “Oh what a coincidence! My house! Jesus tapdancing Christ! God gee wiliker!” Cornelia looked at her house and pointed at it with nervous laughter, “Really? Small world because, I live across.” Sybil unbuckled the seatbelt and left Cornelia’s car. Silence for good 15 seconds and then...

“GOD GEE WILIKER!” Cornelia yelled out “Susan whomst?” She whispered to herself.

            “Uhm... Dad?” Eliza approached her father in the living room sitting next to him. “Hey Eliza!” Philip greeted her daughter with a smile on his face, Eliza really wanted to tell her father about what she felt about people the past few years regarding her sexuality. “There is something I need to tell you dad.” She mentioned looking at him straight in the eye “Anything for my daughter.” He put his arm around Eliza, Eliza hasn’t or haven’t talked to her father. Despite the fact that she’s lucky to have Philip Schuyler as a father and to have this family, hoping that she’ll be accepted on who she is, she gets straight As since kindergarten until now in college. “Will you still love me for what I’ll tell you?” Eliza asked letting out a deep sigh trying not to cry, “Of course Eliza, you can tell anything to me. I am your father remember?” Philip smiled at her daughter.

            Eliza inhaled deeply closing her eyes for a breif moment to get herself together “Dad... I am... Uhm... Into women lately but I am also into men.” She told her father.

Silence filled the air for 10 seconds, all that’s heard is Eliza sniffling

“So you’re a bisexual?” He asked.

“Yes dad... I am.” Eliza answered with a nod wiping her tears.

Philip smiled and hugged Eliza tightly “Eliza... As your father, I will accept on who you are.” He told Eliza.

“Thanks Dad.”

            “Wait so... Sybil lives across?” Molly asked Cornelia through the phone pacing back and fourth “Yes.” Cornelia looked out of her window, “And at this moment I think she is looking at me.” She responded to Molly. “Ask her out.” Molly suggested to Cornelia “Are you that dumb to realize that she’s JUST A COVER UP FOR SUSAN?” She raised her voice, “Better get going Molz, If your parents sees those scratches on your back you’re fucked.” Deborah said which Cornelia can hear through the phone. “Wait... Is that Deborah- ARE YOU HAVING SEX AGAIN?” Cornelia added a skeptical tone to her voice.

“What? No! We weren’t –“

“ACTUALLY WE WE’RE ALMOS-“ Deborah grabbed the phone from Molly.

“GIVE THE PHONE BACK!” She growled at Deborah.

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Cornelia yelled on the phone cause she knows that  Molly and Deborah are fighting over the phone.

“She walked out on me.” Molly mentioned looking at her door.

“BUT I AM NOT GAY!” She went back to context on their converastion.

“Not gay my ass...” Cornelia snickered flopping on the bed.

“Anyways, ASK HER OUT ON A FRIENDLY DATE. Like get to know her more as you go.” Molly suggested.

“Y’know you should talk to JQ about this, he is way more close with Sybil.” Molly suggested agan to Cornelia.

            “GUESS WHO JUST CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET?” Eliza chimed in Cornelia’s room “I need to go bye.” She dropped the call on Molly, “ELIZA JUNIOR HELLO?” Molly yelled on the phone. “Jeez Eliza, I know you’re out of the closet.” Cornelia told Eliza grabbing her Telescope, caressing it. “Wait how?” She asked Cornelia who is now at the balcony looks like that she’s spying on someone, “Evesdropped on your conversation with pops and that one time where you had an attempt to kill yourself.” Cornelia wiggled her eyebrows going back to what she’s doing. “Who are you spying on?” Eliza stood next to Cornelia “Sybil Ludington, THE Sybil Ludington who gets triggered when you called her  Civil War and doesn’t when you call her stargirl.” Cornelia answered Eliza’s question.

“I thought you-“

 “SHUSH!” She smacked Eliza on the shoulder returning to her room flopping on her bed face down letting out muffled screams.

            “So you needed my help?” JQ asked Cornelia offering her a glass of wine “Yes and WHATS WITH THE WINE?!?” Cornelia said, “QUIET SCHUYLER, IN THIS HOUSEHOLD WE OFFER WINE TO OUR GUESTS.” He slammed his fist on the table to scare the living hell out of Cornelia “I am just asking whats with the wine? Sheesh!” She said taking a sip off the drink, “So about stargirl, you want to ask her out on a date? Is that right?” JQ asked the fourth Schuyler sister who is fidgeting with the glass. “Molly suggested that, like I said she is a COVER UP. C-O-V-E-R  U- P.”  She slammed the glass down, “But in all seriousness, do you like Sybil? I mean not as a cover up for you liking Susan?” He asked Cornelia with a smile on his face. “As a friend... Thats it! Nothing more.” She answered scrolling though her news feed, “Are you sure? I can see you’re hiding the truth Cornelia“ JQ crossed his arms sitting on the counter like a God looking at Cornelia “I AM SERIOUS JOHN QUINCY ADAMS, DESPITE THE FACT ELIZA THREATENED YOUR BROTHER CALLING HIM A FAT MOTHER FU-“ “Lets not go to that topic! Any ways I’ll message her about that small little plan Molly explained to you.” JQ brought his phone out to message Sybil. Cornelia groaned and rested her head on the table. Cornelia groaned and slammed her fist on the table “Well there goes my dignity and will to live.”


End file.
